one shots
by mamabot
Summary: Here's a bunch of single chapters I did. Roller's muse. Skyfire's life/mate/son. Springer & Arcee admission of spark. Jolt learns of Christmas. ShockwavexOC. MagnusxMarissa PercyxMoonracer. Helicon Tankticon brothers Venting upset Skywarp and brotherly Thundercracker
1. Roller

**Roller**: My official designation? Optimus Prime's drone. Unofficially, his pet. Now to most beings that would be an insult, but not to me. Let's face it, that's exactly what I am. I need him to take care of me. I can't make it out here alone. On the other hand, he needs me too. It's a good symbiotic relationship.

I know, some of you are saying, "I still wouldn't want to be called anyone's pet." Well, Prime never called me that, I did. Being by his side has not only been an honor, it has been a privilege. I have been places no one ever will (an some you never want to!) I have heard things most wonderful I can't describe and other things I wish I could forget. But never have I been sorry to share them with Prime. No, not Prime… Optimus.

I count myself most blessed to be by his side when he most needed me. See a pet doesn't need to speak words in order to be supportive. Sometimes it was best I couldn't speak. But I was there by his side during the long tedious meetings with irresponsible dignitaries. I was at his beacon call to do anything he asked during a battle. I sat at his feet while he silently and solemnly hurt making decisions to separate mechs from their mates for battle plans. Even his own. Long long hours we would sit silently while he hurt and prayed for Elita's safety.

I was also there when he silently smirked and flooded with amusement at the antics of young Bumblebee and Hot Rod antagonizing the older mechs. As commander he could not approve, but I could still hear his spark lighten. Once again alone, he would even tell me some jokes he had heard. I'll have to admit, some were best left unsaid.

He never made me feel less. He never expected more that I could provide. He was sure to praise and careful to admonish. Most of all, I never felt alone and I made sure he never felt alone either.

Until now. I never felt alone, until now. I never had to worry for myself, I always knew he was there for me. Until now. What will I do now? No one seems to notice me in the room even now. Maybe that's good. But what will I do now.

One by one the Autobots are saying their last respects to my friend and charge. Yes you heard me right, Optimus Prime is dead.

I have no one to guard over now. No one to support in their time of need. I have no one to tell me a bad joke or send me to get them a last cube of Energon. I have no one to wait for a supply shuttle with and no one to cry with me in the dark corner of this room.

"Where's Roller?" a firm voice asks.

A sniffling grumbling reply comes back, "Roller? At a time like this you care about that dumb drone Roller?"

The voice gets firm and authorative, "Yes, I did. Where is Roller? Has anyone seen him?"

Then a young tender voice comes closer to me, but still I don't move. I'm so upset I just don't care if I'm found or not, "Hey, I think he's over here. But he looks so sad and scared."

The young one, Hot Rod, backs away slowly. I always did like that young mech. Spunky and reckless, but funny and always nice to me. Slipped me treat when he could.

But as he backs away, the firm voiced mech comes into view. He was a big one. Bigger than Prime. But as he lowers himself to one knee, he reaches an open palm out to me, "Come on little 'bot. It's okay, no one's going to hurt you." I look up to him. I can see the sorrow on his face as well. He has been give Prime's job to lead this grieving group. He looks like he could really use a friend right now. Slowly I advance and roll up into his palm. He pulls me close to his spark and lowers his head to touch me and whispers, "Roller, looks like you and me need each other right now." Poor Commander Ultra Magnus, I hum a warm compassionate tone to him. Looks like he's going to need me more than I'm going to need him.

As we pass by Prime's dull grey form, Ultra Magnus lays a tender hand on Optimus' chest, "Don't worry my friend, I found him. I'll take good care of him."

I hum my own tone to Optimus, "Don't worry, I'll look after him too."


	2. arcee and springer

**Inspired by youtube tributes and the conflict between Arcee+Springer or Arcee+Hot Rod/Rodimus.**

The last round sent rock and dirt raining down on them both. "Slag it, Arcee, we have to fall back."

"Go, I'll cover you." She doesn't even turn to him but keeps her focus on the target. Springer knows she is no match for the advancing troops. He keeps firing over her head at them as well.

"Striker! Arcee! Fall back. NOW!" Sideswipe orders through the com.

"Come on Arcee! Let's go." Striker orders again

"Is everyone aboard?" she continues firing. Then she feels him behind her.

"No. You and I are still out here. Let's go." Before she can retort, Springer sees the streak across their position. It's too late. They will be lucky to make the shuttle. He can hear the shuttle engines warming up while the enemy round is coming right at them. Arcee didn't see it. Springer wraps his arm around her waist and with a turn, manages to get her out of the round's sights.

The blast to their shielding boulder blows it to bits. Now he has her pinned to the ground under his weight and all the remains of the boulder come down on them both. "We're leaving." His tone leaves no room for argument. He starts to rise. They both hear it. Someone is very close. They both aim their weapons at the sound. Unintentionally, their arms arc side by side and fire in unison. Springer doesn't trust Arcee to flee. He latches his arm to her waist securing her to his torso. "Now," he continues the order. They fire in unison with him pulling her back along with him towards the shuttle. Their own retreating barrage holds off the enemy, a bit.

Springer sees Sunstreaker firing from the open door of the shuttle already lifting off the ground. Springer shoves Arcee into the shuttle and with a couple last shots, leaps in. Sunstreaker slams the button, securing the shuttle door. Sunstreaker shoots Springer a warning look, _You both are going to get it from command._ Springer nods. Sunstreaker turns away to help with flight operations.

Springer brushes the dirt from his shoulders and looks over at Arcee in warning. She turns away from his gaze and brushes her own dirt away. She can't face him. The flight back is silent except for the report Sideswipe has to give Kup and Prime about being late. He even shoots a look over his shoulder to both Arcee and Springer. He is mad.

When the shuttle lands back at the temporary base, most every one has disembarked. Sunstreaker shoots his warning look to Springer once more. Sideswipe shoves himself between Arcee and Springer trying to exit, "Last one has to clean the shuttle. I want it spotless." Then he leaves. Arcee doesn't face Springer. She knows _she _is responsible for Springer being last. She takes a step towards the door.

Springer puts a tender hand to her elbow turning her face him. But his other hand is angry as it slams the shuttle door switch. Arcee jumps at his force to the wall. He thrusts himself away from her. "Slag it Arcee!" She doesn't say anything. Then she watches as he goes to an empty barrel and kicks it clear across the empty cargo hold. She jumps back against the shuttle wall and watches him carefully.

Keeping his back to her and fighting for control of his voice he asks, "Who is it?"

She doesn't answer. So he only turns his head over his shoulder, but pins her to the wall with his gaze, "Tell me. Who is it?"

"Who is what?" She asks almost frightened.

His smile is very charming, "Don't play dumb with me, Arcee. Because I know exactly how smart you are. Tell me, who is it?"

Arcee tries to act confused, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Springer."

He slowly strides towards her. Each step punctuates a question, "Is it him? _Was _it him? Or is it me? Or is it someone else? I need to know. I'm tired of the games, Arcee. Who is it?" Now he is standing directly in front of her. She tries to step away, but he presses one forearm to the wall beside her head. She tries to turn the other way, and he blocks that path with the other forearm.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about." She tries to put up her defensive shield against her emotions. But he bends ever so slightly at the hip and keeping his arms in place, brings him face to face with her. Now she is optic to optic with him. She can't move her head. She can't move her body. And now she can't move her gaze from his intense stare.

"Who are you in love with?"

She closes her eyes and nervously laughs, "Yeah, right. Who said I'm in love?"

Springer takes one finger and tenderly draws it from her forehead and down the side of her face, "Arcee, you are a terrible liar. Even to yourself." He can see her body softening. She puts her hands to his chest to push him away, but his words halt her. "Everyone knows you are in love. We all know it." Her fingers dig into his chest. "We can all see it." Now her knees are weak and she has to hold onto him for support. But touching him only make her weaker. He knows this. He leans in to put his lips only inches from hers. "I have to know. Is it me, or is it him?"

She can barely breath, "Who?"

He likes that she is off guard. He smiles. His smile brushes his lips against hers. Her chin lifts up into his kiss. She wants more, and presses forward. But he denies her with a single word, "Rodimus." This time she does manage to push him back. Springer lets her up. He wants to watch her reaction.

"What are you talking about?" She tries to act like his touch hasn't effected her. But he clearly sees she is frazzled.

"Everyone wants to know. Who are you in love with? Is it Rodimus Prime? We all know you had history with Hot Rod."

She pushes that thought away with a hand, "Ancient history."

"So? Are you in love with Rodimus?"

Arcee takes a deep breath and gathers her wits. Crossing her arms over her chest, she find the courage to face him, "It's no one's business. You guys are all mean to talk such slag about me. Go find some other 'Bot's name to drag through the slime."

She strides towards the door. Springer intercepts her, "Like Primus it's not my business!" His hand hides the button before she can release the door.

"Let me go, Springer." She almost pleads.

He leans his mouth next to her ear, "Why?"

"Why are my feelings any business of yours?" She manages to shoot an angry look at him.

In a flash, his arms are holding her back to his full front. One hand is splayed across her belly pressing her firmly against his hips. His other hand ever so tenderly cups her cheek, turning her head to look up at him. He bends his face over hers again, "Because I'm in love with you. But I would never stand in your way of true happiness if it is with someone else." Then to seal the conversation, he kisses her boldly. He can feel her body turn into his arms as she kisses him back. But he won't let her use him. If she is in love with Rod, he won't let her use his affections while longing for another. He steps back swiftly and releases the door. "Go. I have work to do." He turns his back on her. Arcee is left shaking as she returns to the base. Rodimus is coming down the hall. He gives her a curious look. Arcee adverts her eyes from him quickly. They pass with out a word.

~~~That night, Blaster has give a dance in the cargo bay. Arcee wasn't going to attend, but she could find no good excuse to bow out. Arcee tries to put herself in a corner to avoid everyone. Now that Springer has revealed there are rumors going on about her, she wants to hide as much as possible. She doesn't like the feeling that everyone could be watching and judging her. Finally she decides, she can't do this anymore. Lowering her head, she heads for the door. Keeping her eyes down cast, she finds the door way. She is almost across the threshold when she bumps into two 'Bots on their way in. She doesn't lift her head, She's staring right at their orange and green chests. Her breath is caught.

"Excuse me," she mutters.

Rodimus is all smiles, "Hey, come on Arcee. The party is just starting. Come join us!" There's just a tinge of old Hot Rod in the voice.

Springer's gleam is just a little too charming. He set this up. He wanted her to see Springer and Rod right next to each other. Springer cups her elbow again, "Come on, Arcee. Don't disappoint Blaster." He manages to turn her back into the room.

Rod can see her nervous and remembers her looking upset earlier in the day, "Are you alright, Arcee?" Springer lets go of her arm. Arcee just nods.

Then they play a slow song. Arcee once again tries to move away. This time Springer moves in a little bolder. He tucks an arm around her waist but asks Rod directly, "Do you want to dance with Arcee?"

Rod shakes his head, "No, you go ahead. I need to find Kup anyways."

Springer jokes, "No work tonight, Rod!"

"Yeah, well just tell that to the 'Cons." He chuckles and wanders away.

So now Springer has Arcee in his arms, in a crowded room. He holds her close. She has limited choices. Make a scene. Tell him the truth. Try to hide the truth, and pray he doesn't see through her. She drops her forehead to his chest to hide her face. But that only brings her the comfort she has been so longing for. She could be comfortable right here.

"So have you thought about my question?" He asks her softly.

"The past is gone." She tries to divert the answer.

Springer turns her so she can see Rodimus, "And what if he was to come back?"

Arcee turns her head back to his chest, "I don't have time for love. It only brings pain."

"I don't agree." He turns them and then with a gentle hand turns her head to look at Sideswipe and Casey very much in love in a tender embrace dancing.

"I'm not them." Arcee lifts her head and starts to pull away from him.

Springer's hands drop to his sides, "They are right! You are such a warrior goddess."

Arcee is offended, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Springer smiles and smoothes his hands around her upper arms, "I don't have a problem with you being a warrior. That is very attractive."

Arcee can see it, so she says it, "But, what….?"

"You always have to have the upper hand. You can't give an inch. You can't let go. You don't let anyone in." Arcee gasps at him hitting the truth.

Then he can't help it. He steps forward. Once again he hovers over her wrapping an arm tightly around her hip, splaying the fingers on her thigh. His other arm holds her across the shoulders pressing her chest to his. She tilts her head up to him in defiance. "Love. Arcee. What about love?" She can feel the words rumble from his chest against hers. She steers her head away from him. But who does she see: Rod. His words lower into her heart. "I'll ask you again. Is it him or me?"

Arcee whips her head back to Springer in anger, "Prime must be protected. I can't watch another Prime die. Can you?"

Springer leans in again. This time Arcee is curl against him. He seethes, "It's everybody's job to protect him. Not you alone. So answer me again. Do you love him?"

Now it's her turn to seethe, "What does it matter who I love?"

"Because maybe one of us wants to love you back. Why can't you let some one love you?"

She has to curl an arm around his neck, or fall over. Her other arm is wrapped tightly around his waist. "I don't want to be in love." He can see the tears brimming in her eyes. "I can't go through what they have. I can't loose you. It would kill me. I can't love."

"Will you let me love you?"

"No." she whispers. He captures her lips against the lie while his arms crush her to his body. She's clinging to him. He cups the back of her head, tighter. He will not let her escape again. He will not let her retreat within. Certainly not now that he has gotten an answer from her. Arcee's hand also turns to cup the back of his head finishing off her confirmation of love for him.

With out breaking the kiss he lifts her into his arms. The dance floor goes silent. They all see Arcee and Springer locked in a very deep passionate kiss. Rodimus strides over to them.

"Springer? What is…"

Springer lifts his lips but not his gaze from Arcee, "I should have done this a long time ago. Arcee you are coming into my quarters."

Arcee turns her head into his neck too weak to seriously protest, "No, I'm not."

Springer turns her tighter against himself, "Don't be a fool, Arcee. I need you by my side every moment I can. I will not regret another day without you."

She whispers, "Alright, Springer. I will let you love me."

"And you will tell me you love me in your own way." Springer doesn't even acknowledge Rod. All night, Springer and Arcee stay locked in his quarters finally letting their feelings out. Finally sharing their fears and delights. Never once, do they break physical contact with each other.

When they don't respond to the briefing the next morning, Rodimus uses his override on Springer's quarters. He finds them in a most intimnet position. It makes his own heart desire for his own mate.

They are both asleep. Springer has Arcee's lower leg tightly tucked between his own. Her upper leg is drawn over his hip and held in place by a caressing hand to her hip, fingers splayed on her rump. Arcee's chest is pressed tightly to Springer's with her upper arm pulled under and around his shoulder. Her lower arm is tucked under his neck and clasping the back of head so his face is pressed forehead to forehead. If either one opened their eyes, they would see the other's. With a tiny stir, Springer's lips latch onto her. Arcee's hip moves ever so slightly. Springer moans in desire.

Rodimus can see the love making is starting again. If it ever stopped. He backs out of the doorway and reseals the door. He flushes remembering his own love making with his wife and the desires that created their children. He starts to return to the war room. But his mind is wandering and bumps into Kup.

"Is Springer going to show?" Kup asks. Rodimus silently shakes his head. "And why not?" Kup is mad.

Rodimus doesn't face him. "Leave them be." Kup falls beside Rodimus as they head down the hall. Kup can see that Rodimus is distracted. But Kup also knows better than to ask.

_Cascade: Every Time We Touch_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why_

_Without you it is hard to survive._

_Every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast._

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side._

_Every time we touch I feel it's static_

_Every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall._


	3. Keegan explains Christmas to Jolt

WARNING: Maybe this should have Ideological Material flag but if you got a religious holiday and Transformers; dar, it's right there!

Disclaimer: If you think Hasbro gave me the okay to do this to their characters, a bag of hammers and jellybeans are smarter than you!

Characters: Jolt (bot) wife/mate Kegan, daughter Electra (humans, my creation: See Jolt in Time to explain) Sideswipe mate/wife Casey (human turned bot) and son Manta (bot, see Swiped Away for how that happened.)

Rosa Pax-Rod, Rodimus' MIA mate/wife & Optimus' daughter human turned bot (my creation as well, see Rod of Fire or Poco/Primo/Rosa for background story)

Setting: Iacon, Jolt & Kegan's quarters. Rodimus is Prime.

"Manta, what are you doing?" Casey turns from hanging the glowing dangling star from the ceiling to her teen-bot son sitting cross legged on the berth. In the hole of his lap is a thick padded blanket and a nearly one year old baby girl giggling herself into hic-ups.

"Noth'n." Manta retorts with his hands splayed like deer antlers from his sleek blue-grey-silver helm. He turns his head to Kegan who is setting up a wreath flat down on a table and sticking the four candles into it. "Like this Aunt Kegan?"

Kegan giggles seeing her daughter in fits of laughter, "That will do, Manta. As long as she is happy."

Casey shakes her head, "If you sing Something Stuck Up in the Chimney one more time, I'll put you on KP myself."

"Ah Mom, it's so funny!" Manta's antlers wilt.

Casey turns all the way around and places a compassionate hand on her son's shoulder, "I know son. But this is Electra first Christmas, Kegan's quarters and she has asked us to stick to hymns. Now, do you remember any?"

"Mom, those hymns are so boring. So , I don't know. The beat is, ugh, blagh.. Ick." He shutters.

Kegan leaps down from her human section to land on Manta's knee, "It doesn't have to be, Manta. You and Bee love music, right?" The bot nods. "Okay, so what to you feel is most important in the music? I've heard you and Bee talking."

Manta smiles, "The words."

Casey drops her hands and turns to her bright son as he tickles Electra's tummy. "So why don't you put new music to the old hymns? Our people have been doing it for years."

Manta looks between the two faith-based mothers, "You wouldn't find it sacrilegious?"

Casey cups her sons face and nearly cries, "Manta, my beloved son, you are a miracle. You know that, right?" He nods. His mother and father have told him at least a thousand times how blessed they were to have him. He smiles, and he never gets tired of hearing it once more. He doesn't doubt his parents love for him. Casey presses her forehelm to his, she's praying again in praise for her son, then kisses his. "God will love to hear your own creativity. That's why he gave it to you. Now, lets pick a hymn and we'll talk you through it."

Manta reaches into his subspace and pulls out a data pad. Setting it to a blank sheet of music. He looks down to Electra. "Aunt Kegan, is Electra an angel?"

Kegan smiles, "Yes and no." Electra's giggles have filled her belly with gas and now she is fussing. Ever so carefully, Manta lifts her to Kegan's waiting arms. She props the baby to her shoulder and begins rubbing her back. "Shhh, it's okay Electra. I know, Daddy is so much better at this than me. But just relax and the bubbles will come out."

Manta runs a finger down her back. "She looks so much like an angel."

Kegan smiles, "Have you read the Bible?" He nods. "Okay, you have a fast processor. Go through any references in the Bible. How many times do you see the angels acting like Electra?" Manta closes his lovely blue optics and scans the information.

In a matter of moments, they flash open wide with startelment, "Never!"

Kegan and Casey smile wide. Casey kneels beside her son, "So what were the angels?"

Manta's jaw gapes open, "Messengers. Warriors. God's army. A whole separate creation. Not man." His head cock curiously, "And no wings?"

Casey laughs, "Yep, no wings. And what is it that Kegan and I are preparing for with all these decorations?"

Manta looks around the room. A single blue glowing star from the ceiling. On another wall, Kegan and Casey have a poster with a host of angels talking to the shepherds. While on another wall is Bethlehem preparing for the census with a single couple coming into down, pregnant woman on the donkey, beloved husband guiding it. Another wall is still being prepared with Wise Men searching their star maps in front of an arrogant King Herod.

"The coming Savior. It's a remembrance of Jesus, God's son coming down to show us He loves and has not forgotten us." He stops and ponders this for a moment. "Kegan, how does Uncle Jolt feel about all this?"

Kegan rubs Electra's back some more until a large belch comes out. Then she heads back to the human section (an alcove above Jolt's berth) to nurse her daughter. "Well, this is Electra's first Christmas. And I'm going to praise God for it. I certainly have a lot to thank God for." Manta turns away as she begins to nurse and doodles on his pad. Casey goes back to decorating the room. The group works in silence for a while.

~~There's a tap on the main quarter doors, and then it opens. Casey motions to Jolt and Swipe to be quiet as they enter the quarters. The mechs do and close the door. Swipe gives his mate a tender peck to her lips and then sits beside his son looking at what he is doing on the data pad. Jolt leans into the alcove as Kegan tucks their sleeping daughter into her electric blue crib beside her own bunk. He kisses his finger tip and then presses it to his daughter's tiny chest lightly. Taking Kegan in his hand, he closes the human quarter doors, so Electra can sleep in peace while the others talk. He presses a button to activate the baby monitor.

Still carrying Kegan, Jolt settles into his favorite chair. Casey joins Manta and Swipe looking at his data pad.

Jolt softly asks, "What is he doing?"

Kegan smiles, "Manta is bringing a new beat to an old hymn. He said it needs to come up to the modern Cybertronian times."

Jolt cocks an optic brow, "A Christian Christmas hymn on Cybertron? O-kay."

Kegan calls to Manta, "How's it coming?" Casey and Swipe nod in approval. Manta blushes at his parents' support. Kegan waves her hand, "Well don't keep us waiting. Let me hear it."

Manta shakes his head, "I… I …can't."

Kegan cocks her head, "If you can sing me Dr. Demento, you can sing a hymn to God. Lay it on me."

Swipe is now curious, "Dr. Demento?'

Kegan shoves the thought aside, "You be quiet, come on Manta."

Manta sits up straight and begins with a very soft tender tone, not at all what Kegan expected from the rock star kid. No, this came out almost like a slow love ballad, "Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the new born King. Peace on Earth and mercy mild. God an sinners reconciled. Joyful all ye nations rise. Join the triumph of the skies. With angelic host proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem."

The mechs feel the gravity of the words sink into their processors. How long have they been viciously spilling sparks to try reconciling their planet, their nation. How often had they prayed that Prime would be their savior, only to find he was just as mech as them. Where is their savior? Could their savior come from a sparking as well. They both look to precious Manta. How many times have they both asked, "Where are you Primus in our darkest times?"

Kegan and Casey have tears coming down their faces at how he sang it with such pure emotion. Manta lifts his head from the data pad to find everyone silent. "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't…"

Casey wraps her arms around her son and holds him ever so tight. "Mom?"

Casey rests her head on top of Manta's head and looks to Kegan, "I can't imagine what Mary went through. To think, she carried God's son, her own savior, to hold him, nurse him love him all to know, he would give his life to save hers." Casey squeezes Manta a little tighter.

"Mom, I'm suffocating." Manta mumbles.

"You can't suffocate, so shut up while I love you." She tires to smirk, but a sob comes out.

Jolt is shocked, "Kegan, I didn't really pay attention to all this human religious stuff. I think you need to explain."

Kegan soothes her husband's palm. Swipe manages to get Casey to relax her grip on their son, with a grateful look from Manta to his father.

"I am a Christian, Jolt. I believe that God created the universe and everything in it in six days and rested on the seventh. Now weather is was six Earth days, six vorns or His own measurement of time, that's for others to argue about. Time and space I don't try to grasp like Einstein. Forget that I'm in charge of the space bridge repairs. Oh scrap, you get the point." Jolt chuckles lightly. "Any way, God created the humans. The first two were Adam and Eve. Stupid girl listened to a snake, also known as Satan in disguise, disobeyed God's orders and warnings and got them both kicked out of the Garden of Eden."

Jolt raises a finger, "Utopia?"

Kegan giggles her head, "Something like that. Leaving the Garden also brought down it's own other problems."

Casey grows, "Stupid Even and the female curses."

Kegan points a finger at Casey, "Hey, shut up Mamabot! You don't have those problems anymore, thanks to your transformation."

Casey narrows her gaze, "True, but I have also encored their curse, no procreation."

Kegan drops her head at that one. The two mechs are respectfully silent knowing this is a very tender subject for all. Jolt and Kegan will have no more children due to their species break. Swipe and Casey no more due to the Transformers not able to procreate at all.

Finally Jolt finds his voice, "So about God of the Universe?"

"Oh, yeah. So through out the ages and races, He has been called my many names: Jehovah, God, Heavenly Father, and so forth. But we humans strayed from Him and began praying to stupid manmade idols or nothing at all. God would send signs, stopping the sun's movement for hours, moving it back hours, defeating armies with only pitchers and lamps…

Swipe smiles, "And Optimus thought stink bombs were a dumb idea, and that one worked?" Casey nods. "Humm, wonder if Rod would be open to it?"

Casey reminds him, "Pray first before you do anything stupid. It must be God directed."

"Primus!' he mutters.

Kegan points to him, "You know, after meeting you guys, I wondered if God could have manifested Himself as Primus to you. Who is to say he isn't known by other names on other planets? After all, He is the only one who could have created the whole universe."

Jolt scoffs, "Really? One guy created the whole thing?"

Kegan knows he's just asking a question so tries not to be too angry, "And what is your explanation to the universe?"

Jolt opens his hands wide, "See there was this be bang -"

"And God said, let there be Light!" Casey replies.

"And there was this explosion of matter and molecules-," Jolt continues.

"And just who made the molecules and matter?" Casey cocks her own optic brow.

Jolt is stumped, "Ahhhhhh…. Didn't think about that."

Kegan leans in, "And just how did this explosion occur?"

Casey turns to Swipe and softly claps her hands together and rubs them, "I always like to think of God rubbing his hands together and turning to the angels, 'Lets get to work.' This is going to be a fun day." Everyone laughs.

Manta points to the angels talking to the shepherds, "Kegan, tell him about that."

Jolt turns to look at the poster behind him, "Yes, what is with the flesh Seekers?"

Casey and Kegan gasp, "Watch your mouth Jolt!" He cringes at their scorn.

Kegan continues, "Those are one of God's other creations, angels. His army. His messengers. The angels have brought word to the shepherds that The Savior has been born in Bethlehem to fulfill all the prophecies He foretold with Daniel and the other prophets."

"All the prophecies? There were a lot," Manta gapes.

Kegan nods, "If I remember an analogy I heard once, the chances of Jesus fulfilling 23 of the prophecies was the chance of finding one marked silver dollar in a bucket the size of Texas one foot deep. The chances of Jesus fulfilling all the prophecies was like finding one marked atom in the Milky Way."

Manta ponders that, "Whoa. Mom, you never told me that."

Casey gapes as well, "That's because I never heard it phrased that way before. That is amazing. It also solidifies my faith even more."

Jolt leans in, "Kegan, I would really like to find out more about these prophesies and Jesus fulfilling them. If your God can do that… no, if your God can give us our most precious miracle of a daughter, I must find out more." He leans his head in and presses it to hers.

Swipe nods, "I would like it too. Since you are already teaching our son, I should know as well."

Casey turns to the cross mounted above the door frame, "Kegan, we should ask Rodimus. I think it might give him some comfort in knowing Rosa has a good foundation."

The mechs nod in agreement. "Yeah Rod has been spending a lot of time in the chapel praying to Primus for her. I think if we showed him some more about where Rosa's faith lies, he will be more comfortable."

Jolt pulls back and scratches his helm, "So, where do the reindeer and elves come into all this? And what's with the fat guy getting stuck in a smokeshaft?"

Manta grins, "Oh now that I can explain. See it all starts with Saint Nicholas and the orphanage….."

Casey and Kegan sit back enjoying Manta telling the two mech-fathers a story for a change.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

References:

Luke 1: 26 Mary

Revelation 7: 11 angels worship Jesus

Genesis1:1 - 3: 24 (and if you thought Cons were cunning, you ain't met Satan yet.)

Joshua 10:1 sun stands still

I look forward to any other verses you can provide with the list of prophecies.


	4. Skyfire's Biography

**Prime Blood's Skyfire **_(story in my saga. It's supposed to be a series of short vignettes snapshots of his life cut and spliced from my other stories and Hasbro's G1. If it looks like someone else's, tough beans, I came up with this stuff.) _

**Warning: executions mentioned**

**Sparklinghood: **Skyfire was a lucky youngling mech. His creator and sire truly loved and wanted him. Aurora and Snowfire had been in love for what seemed like ages. Snowfire's duties were to schedule transportation for the council members. Aurora was his assistant. When they proposed their bid to bond, it wasn't hard to get the three counsel signatures required. They were an efficient and brilliant team.

After many more vorns, they came to the counsel again asking permission to naturally procreate. That was met with a bit more hesitation when Aurora had put in her resignation if the sparkling was granted. She wanted to be a full time creator and volunteer at the day care center for families who both had to work. Finally, it was granted. Aurora and Snowfire made their way to the procreation area at the side of the Well of All Sparks. Showing their authorization form, the couple was shown to a secluded cove of the Well, and left alone. From there, Snowfire took his beloved's servos in his and led them to submerge in the sacred waters of the Well. With tender kisses, their sparks emerged and became _**One**_ within the Well pool.

"_Snowfire-Aurora you have come to ask a gift of the Well of the AllSpark. What is it you want?"_

_Snowfire-Aurora smiled and with all sincerity asked, "A gift of our love to shine on and give back to You. A gift of our love to hold, cherish and bless Cybertron. It is all we ask for."_

_AllSpark smiled and laughed gently with the merged being before it. "You have not asked for a strong mech, or a fair femme. Nor have you asked for a powerful one or one that take care of you in your weakening days. No, you have asked for a gift of love. Anything else?"_

_Snowfire-Aurora sheepishly asks one more, "We don't want to know if it is femme or mech or even it's coloring. We want this little sparkle of love to be a complete surprise."_

_AllSpark laughed with even greater joy. "Oh you… you have brought ME the greatest joy. The greatest honor you have given me is your faith in me. You shall have it. But I will tell you this: your sparkling will exceed your greatest hopes, your sparkling will be gifted with wisdom, a tender and caring spark and most of all, go beyond the limits of Cybertron to serve." _With that, _**One **_became three again and a fourth blossoming sparkling within Aurora's spark chamber. Snowfire's greatest joy was to be the one to help Skyfire emerge from his creator's chest chasse and see his optic open many cycles later.

~~From there Skyfire's sparklinghood was wonderful. He was everything the AllSpark said. Compassionate and warm, easy going, smart as a whip, strong and all mech. And unlike his parents, a flyer. As mechhood approached and his wings came online, the counsel came in and decided what the final courses he would take to finish his assigned education. Skyfire also became more aware of the problems with Cybertronian politics. It was an issue he and his fellow science friends were chaffing against.

Snowfire allowed Skyfire and his best friend, Starscream to carry on their greatest passions for science in the basement. Starscream was not blessed with a loving home and Snowfire knew he needed encouragement. He was worried how Starscream was going to bare the assignment the counsel had pressed down on him: Elita Guard. Luckily, Skyfire had also been assigned. Hopefully they would be assigned together.

**Training: **Yes, Skyfire and Starscream were sent to "ped-camp" together. Directly after completion, they were sent to their formal training. Starscream to Seeker Elite Counsel Guard duty. Skyfire, Elita Officer and Tactical Training. Both were skilled warriors and excellent flyers. Skyfire was more officer's material for his level temperament. Where as Starscream's short temper would clear a path through any protestors or instigators. Then he was assigned his Trine.

**Seeker Command: **Skyfire was assigned to see over the numerous Trines. When Seeker Air Commander Nightblast fell to spark arrest (after too many high-grades and an unconfirmed "pleasure 'bot") the counsel chair came to Skyfire, "You are now Commander."

Skyfire scoffed, "I'm a scientist."

The Chair scoffed back, "Science is a hobby. Haven't you noticed we are on the brink of civil war?"

Skyfire bit back what he really wanted to say about how the counsel ran the planet with their caste system, but didn't want to hurt his parents. "Yes, I've noticed."

"Look Skyfire, you're the best. You have already implemented procedures that have saved time and credits for not just your Seekers but many more areas of the planet. You should be pleased."

Skyfire looks down to his servos, "I'm grateful you have noticed that. I'm just not sure-"

"Besides, your Seekers have made it clear, they want you." He points to the window where Starscream and his fellow Trine Commanders are giving him their approval.

Skyfire just can't let Starscream down. "Alright. I'll do it." And that is how Skyfire fulfilled the next piece of AllSpark's prophecy. Leadership and setting plans in motion for protection off world.

**Onyx (*1): **Making his way to the commissary, Skyfire slowed his steps to the sight before him. A stunning glossy black flyer with pearl trim came in for landing. He knew the body type: cargo transport. This particular one had made a smart modification. The cargo door opened, and the supplies were unloaded without bot assistance by use of tractor beams. When everything was neatly stacked, the craft unfolded and became a stunning black femme. Skyfire felt his spark triple it's pulse rate. It wasn't her broad gracefully curved shoulders, nor was it her large bust, nor sharply-shapely cut waist or the rounded hips that would fit so nicely in his cupped palms… or, or… No it was her optics and the tender smile on her face. She stopped, feeling a set of optics trained on her. Looking around carefully, her checks flushed pearl white in embarrassment.

Swiftly she bows her head and lowers her optics as trained by her supervisor, "I'm sorry Commander Skyfire. I didn't see you. I will-"

Skyfire's own voice hitches, "Ah…you are…?" Still blushing she doesn't answer. He steps closer and does something he just should not do. His palm cups her chin and raises it so he can look at her face. He just breathes, "Beautiful." She tries to turn her head away, but all it does is lay her cheek into his curved palm, his thumb grazes tenderly. She stops. He's not like the others. No, he holds her face like it is delicate crystal.

"Onyx," she whispers.

"Hey Skyfire! Where- oh!" Starscream stops suddenly, having never seen his friend ever look this way at a femme before.

Skyfire takes a step back and shoots his friend and embarrassed look. Starscream smirks and walks away silently. Skyfire turns back to the lower caste beauty before him. "Can I help you?" She shakes her head silent. "I'm bored, may I?"

To than she lifts her head and stares at him. Now he is the one flushing blue at the cheek plates, in embarrassment. Meekly she responds, "Oh. Well, what ever the Commander wants…" To which he frowns, and turns away picking up the first crate to bring it inside the store room. He's tired of the loose femmes swooning and vying for his spark purely for position in caste. Once again, _Commander _grates against his true nature.

Silently, but effectively, they get the supplies put away. As he stacks the last one, he turns and finds a cube of warm herbal Energon offered from a glossy black servo, "I'm sorry," she tells him softly. She was astute enough to realize, he wants to be a regular mech., not a title.

He smiles weakly taking the cube, "Me too," he knows he should have said something sooner.

"Commander-" she tries again. He shakes his head taking a drink, flipping a hand at the title. She nods her head to the others in the room. He looks up and realizes, he's being watched. She **has** to address him by title, and it is totally out of his class to be stacking crates. Bots are staring. He takes his cube and heads out the back door. She waits until everyone turns back and then heads after him.

There he is, seated, leaning against the wall, despondent, looking deep into his ration. She comes and sits beside him. "Don't care for the Commander life style much, do you?" He shakes his head. "Well you certainly aren't like the last guy, that for sure."

He turns to her, "I haven't seen you before." Now she flushes pearl again, obviously she has seen him before. He smiles up and smirks with a horrible pick up line considering the place, "So, do you come here often?" She can't help but giggle. He turns to her and finds the courage to be a bit serious, "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

As if they were at a bar, she decide to be cheeky, she takes his cube and takes a swig pretending it's high grade and hands it back, "I guess you'll just have to check the supply run records, Commander." To which she stands up, transforms and takes off into the dimming light.

Skyfire watches her take off smirking to himself, "What have I done?" Back at his desk, he does check. Like clock work, he was waiting for her, feigning an arrogant stance leaning back against the loading dock door when she arrives. He watches her unload again, and then transform. Silently, but smiling, they restock the supply cabinet again. This time he brings her the herbal cube. Then they head back to the loading dock to talk.

She had come from a hard life of working on a harsh farm. Coming to Cybertron and running commissary transport is a dream. Her roommates, all ten, aren't so bad. Besides it was safer in groups, but she didn't go into detail. He frowned for her tenuous situation.

~~By and by, they began to see more of each other. It wasn't long before she came to his quarters he shares with Starscream. She was trilled to see the experiments the two best friends were still conducting. Even though he frowned that they didn't get enough time to totally dive into.

"I'm sorry, Sky, it's not fair, is it?" She lays a palm on his.

He looks out the window, "For as much I have to be grateful for, it hurts that I can't purse what **I **feel I was meant to be. Who really knows **me **better? The counsel or me?"

She steps closer and lays her head against his back wrapping an arm around his waist. He lifts her hand to his lips tenderly. "I think I'm in love with you."

She mumbles against his back, "Why do you say it that way?"

Tender kisses across each glossy tip, "I don't know if I have the right to love you."

She lets her other palm trail up his chasse to over his spark, "I know I'm in love with you, but wasn't sure if ..." Slowly he turns and cups her cheek, tipping his head down, silently asks for permission. Lifting her chin, she gives it. Tenderly, warmly he takes her lips with his own. He knows she has been roughed around and knows how horrible mechs can be. That's why he is being so tender so careful afraid she will dash into the night if he makes a wrong move. Instead she curls and arm around his neck and one around his waist not letting him escape. And that's when Starscream came in. As Skyfire moaned in want, sliding the hand from her cheek to curl around her wing holding her tight against himself.

"Guess we don't need to turn up the heat in here tonight. Eh, Sky?" Skyfire motions with a hand for Starscream to beat it. Onyx presses the kiss deeper and her wings to nearly melt in his caress along the wing edge.

~~~ Within days, they were a regular item at the dance club. Not just any dance club, Tango. Skyfire more than enjoyed with Onyx. And she utterly trusted him to touch her. So many times on the dance floor, his spark nearly leapt from his chest armor to claim hers right there in front of everyone. On the dance floor, he proposed one night. She didn't have the heart to tell him it would never be approved. Instead, she said yes.

Under counsel law, he shortly found out, he was forbidden to bond with her. She was not considered a worthy mate of the Seeker Commander. He tried three times with different counsel members, but they all told him the same thing: it was fine that he dance and toy with her, but they did not see her fit to be mate to the commander. It wasn't unheard of for powerful military commanders or counselors to have concubines or trysts, but to join sparks with such a lower caste individual was scandalous. And certainly as Elite Air Commander, they did not want his spark and concentration tainted by the lower caste black and white commissary transport manager. He stormed back to his quarters where she awaited.

Skyfire was furious at the denial. He saw the look on her face: she always knew it wouldn't happen. He sinks to his knees clutching her hands to his spark, "Onyx, you are not to be toyed with. You are to be treasured, nearly worshiped." He begged, "Let us bond secretly, anyway."

She placed her tender finger tips to his lips and whispered, "I forbid it. I know if your yearly medical scan revealed the second spark signature (a spark bond) you will loose command. Or worse." Her execution, thereby breaking the bond. She knew he would not be able to survive the guilt.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to his berth locking the private door. He laid down beside her and curled her to his body, "May I have you by my side tonight, my love?" She curled her head against his spark and let him soothe her back. Another celibate night, but not lost. No, the tender caresses to face, hands and words more than made up for was yearning yet forbidden.

The next day, she went and had a spark plate welded over her spark chamber. When Skyfire came home that night, he found her waiting for him in his wash rack doorway, "Come help me, please?" she asked. His spark leapt for her. Slowly he helped her remove her wing kibble and so forth, when she turned, he saw the plate over her spark slit painfully red against the tender underarmor, "Onyx, what is this?"

She puts her hand over his on the plate, "I will keep my spark wholly and only for you. You are free to choose a mate the counsel approves, but this (tapping the plate) is yours alone."

He gulps, "I…I will have no one they choose. Only you may touch my spark."

"Very well. I accept you as my mate as well." He boldly and wantonly kisses her. She gives it back. And there in the wash rack, she touches his spark with her finger tips and kisses. They became mated in every other sense of the relationship.

**The War (*2)** Then all Pit broke loose. The Seekers feuded which side to turn to. Skyfire told them boldly, "I will not follow Megatron. This is a chance for you to choose for yourself. Megatron has decided to claim you, but I will not lead for him." Majority of the Seekers turned and followed their new leader: Commander Starscream. They had agreed with Megatron's plans for Cybertron's future. All but Skyfire and Jetfire. Skyfire had to get off this disgusting rock as soon as possible and headed for parts unknown. Onyx followed him. He could not stand by and watch another war tear his home apart.

"Weak sparked fool," Thrust snorted. Starscream, upset by his close friend's retreat, shot Thrust through the wing tip.

"Any one else like to pipe up? Skyfire may have gone to get reinforces, have any of you thought of that?" No one speaks. "Good, now let's get to work." With that conversation ended, Starscream laid out the plan. But everyone knew Skyfire was gone for good and Starscream just would not publicly acknowledge it. Nor personally.

**Autobots **Onyx helped calm and sooth Skyfire's feelings over Starscream's rift. With her encouragement he came back to Cybertron. "Maybe the new Prime will let you finally do what you want. Science?"

Ultra Magnus introduced the former Air Commander to the new Prime. When it came out that Skyfire's second passion was science, Prime nodded and encouraged. First, of course, was Onyx and Prime couldn't blame him (checking a glance to his own mate).

**Bonding (*3) **As soon as the new Prime, found out about the couple's denied desire, (thanks to Jetfire and Ravenfire) he sealed them a mere minutes after the plate have been painfully removed by acid surgery. Starscream had been silently present in the background at his old friend's bonding ceremony. Skyfire saw him, with a lit of hope that their friendship could be healed. As did Onyx.

Prime and the others, turned their back allowing the couple to officially spark bond for the first time setting off a blast of light causing Elita to clutch Optimus' hand tightly. When the light dimmed, Optimus turned to Skyfire, "Commander, dismissed." His respectful way of telling them to go have their much needed private time. The black and white couple tore off the planet to his favorite place. A green lush planet with a moon and sunlight. When they arrived, it was still day light and he could make love to his mate seeing every freckle and dimple of her underarmor. He relished and cherished it. The _**One**_, craved it. They couple slipped into love drugged stasis. When the moon arose and the daylight slipped away, she reached for him again. She handed him a vial, "A gift." He trusted her wholly and consumed it watching her consume hers. The taste was sweet on his tongue, and he answered her physical plea with his own **One-filled **passion. It left them both exhausted, so sure that her body had drained every fluid from his body. He slumped to the soft ground, cuddling her closely.

**The Attack (*4):** A jab to his neck yanked him from his love drugged stasis, and then, he could feel nothing. He could only watch as a strange shape pulled Onyx from his grasp. "No! What are you doing? NO! ONYX! **NO NO NO! **This isn't happening!"

Still the mystery shape continued to pull her from his naked grasp leaving him crying out into the night as she disappeared. A new horrible cry emanated from his own paralyzed body only to be joined with her own pained one fading into the night. It wasn't until sunrise that the drug wore off and his limbs began to tingle. Unfortunately, his processor had been on line the whole time. He touched his long distance com, "I'm not coming back. I must find the fiend that stole my Onyx." And he left the Autobots with silence. He took off.

**Ice (G1): **And that was when he and Starscream met back over Earth, and the ice, and the storm and the yelling of accusations and denials. Insinuations and refusals. And then the fists came out. One last blow and Skyfire's vision went white, for vorns. Until the Autobots found him frozen solid in the ice. Yet as soon as he could, he was gone again searching for Onyx.

**Elita (*5): **When word reached him of Elita's execution, the strange details tugged at his spark in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. He hadn't been bonded to Onyx long enough to really experience the sparklink. Sparkbond, yes, but not the telepathic abilities of the link. Now, something about Elita's death was tugging him. He came to Optimus personally and pledged his allegiance to him: alone. He would only come if Prime called.

It was a vorns later that he witnessed Chromia's capture. His spark froze. How could he shoot his beloved Onyx down? And what was she doing? He let her escape.

It seemed like a reoccurring nightmare when he found Onyx for the last time. This time she was preparing to execute Chromia. Muzzle to the forehead, just like Elita was found.

**(8*)**"Noooooo," Skyfire's whole body and soul sags. His own horror is remembering everything he saw Optimus go through back on Earth feeling his mate's death. It was too horrible for Skyfire see both sides of his beloved friends spark-splitting pain and then to know, his own spark mate did it. Half of his own life force: controlled by someone else: killed his friend's mate and future. Panting and trying to control his anger at the Powers At Be-

Mindwipe's voice comes through Onyx again, "And now, it's your turn, Commander."

Skyfire turns swiftly, snatching the femme's weaponed wrist curling it behind her back and shoving the barrel against the back of her neck. Chromia, forgotten by all, crumbles to the ground. Skyfire's strength (fueled by anger and grief) is stronger than the black femme, something Mindwipe can't control. As much as the white commander's emotions are trembling, his hands are tightly firm extremely steady. He clutches her other hand over her pulsing spark chamber pressing her back against his torso, painfully pinning her other arm between them. There's a good chance that if her weapon goes off straight up through base her helm, it will exit the top and enter his temple pressed to her helm top. He would want die no other way than with her.

He whispers, "I'm sorry, I couldn't fire last time."

She moans a struggle, "Do it now, love." He does.

Unfortunately, Mindwipe had regained control at the same time, jerking Onyx's head. The barrel turned sideways slicing the blast through the neck horizontal rather than vertical. Onyx went limp in his arms, and Skyfire sank to his knees with the dead weight. Ever so carefully he curled her into his arms, ignoring the fluids pouring from the back of her helm. A smile comes over her that she never thought would ever come again. "Oh Sky, you've done it. You've severed him."

Sky was no medic, but he knew enough. That much fluid doesn't come from a helm without a fatal ending. Tears slip from his own optics, "You mean I got you back?"

Her smile waivers for a moment, "Yes." Her body shutters and her optics are going blind. "Come to me. I need to feel you." Now he knows, he did paralyze her. "Once more, come to me. I have … to… Igneous…"

Skyfire's brow furrows, "Igneous?"

"Shhh, come to me. Time is short, hurry." She is begging him to merge their sparks. Without a moment to loose, Skyfire opens both of their spark chambers. The brilliant blue orbs begin to emerge, "Kiss me." How could he deny such a request? Leaning in, the lips and sparks kiss merging bodies and souls together again. The damaged link is whole again. _**One **_has come home.

_Onyx-One pushes a flood of information to Skyfire-One hurriedly. "It worked. We have a son. Look at him. He is so beautiful."_

_Their son, a very tiny little sparking. A black body, and white wing nubs. It was too soon to see what his final form will be. He's so tiny, clearly premature. "Igneous. Fragile as glass but created in the heat of passion by his beloved parents. The forged hope of the new Cybertron." _

The bond is beginning to fade. Onyx pushes with the last of her strength, _You have to find him. Mindwipe has taken him, planning to raise him as his own. He took him. I don't know where. Off Cybertron. Love, he bares your insignia on his palm. I told him, when he finds it, he is truly home. You must go."_

Skyfire strains, "A son?"

"_Yes. Ours. Find him. Hurry. It's calling me. Do not come with me until you have found Igneous. Until then… just hold this image." _It's more than an image. It's all of Onyx's love and passion for her mate and son. All that kept her sane while trapped inside this body controlled by another against her friends and allies. Skyfire can feel and see… Igneous, tiny in the palm of his beaming creator as she looks out to the sky streaked with a fire. A fire of her love for them both. A sky of fire.

And the image fades from his sight like smoke clearing the battle field. His spark can still feel the love. No, half of the love. He looks down now with his present vision. Rubbing his optics on each shoulder to clear the moisture, resets his vision to his palms. In his palms is his mate. She isn't dead. Only paralyzed. He can hear what is coming.

From the north a small Decepticon extraction team. Undoubtedly they are here to take Onyx back for repairs. He can feel the homing beacon thrumming against her spark chamber. From the east, Ultra Magnus and his team. They are closer, but the Decepticons are more heavily armed.

A moan. Then a click and a red glow. Onyx's eyes are coming back on line red. Chromia is moaning in debilitating agony, as she should.

The puffs of dirt from the two teams are coming closer. Reluctantly, Skyfire lays his mate's body down. Reaching inside her chest cavity, he grips her spark chamber in both of his large powerful paws and pulls it from her body with a powerful tug. Holding the chamber he watches the blue glow pulses slow down. When it pulses once last and then … darkness. He can see the back of the empty spark chamber… and crushes with both hands while letting off a tremendously loud long roar of pure agony.

The ground rumbles and tremors with the vibrations of the primal tones of mech grief.

**Starscream returns:** To the torn friends' surprise, they came together for one last mission over the body of the creature that took over Onyx's body. This mission that would take both of them. One that would join the Autobots and Decepticon Seekers for a short while. Skylynx was the link. They found him. And then the team rounded the next corner.

**Igneous (*6): **A wide open chamber. Like the inside of a sapphire and emerald green colored geode. There in the middle was a shiny black mech with brilliant white trim. Skyfire felt his spark burn and brighten with an intensity he never thought he would ever feel again. Blazoned across this young mech wings, where huge Seeker marks. Skyfire ran to the mech and grabbed him tightly into his embrace. The black one sighed instantly at the contact and clutched him back just as tight. "Father?"

Skyfire pulled back just enough to stared into the face that looked so much like his dear Onyx. But he could see his own optics and helm style. A long, long forgotten smile spread across the white sire. "Yes, my son. We are home."

The young mech smiled just as broadly, "She promised me. She would never break her promise, would she?"

Skyfire shook his head swiftly, "No, your beloved creator would never lie to you."

The other Seekers gather around. Skyfire strokes Igneous' face. Tears are streaming down his face and his knees began to weaken. Igneous tried to hold him up, "Sire, are you alright?"

Sinking down and pulling Igneous with him, he sobbed and prayed, "I'm fine. It's going to be alright now, Onyx. I have him. I have him. We are one again." Igneous held him tightly. The Seekers all laid hands on their newest offspring.

Optimus, standing aside with beaming Skylynx, then heard something he had never heard. A most beautiful harmonious hum. It reminded him of a Earth humming bird's wings. He watched as the Seekers' wings began to vibrate ever so slightly making the song. And then, Igneous' newly matured wings joined with them. It made the Matrix in his chest glow brighter and beams broke through the seams of his chest. Bouncing off the crystalline walls, the room erupted in a show like a new born galaxy.

Skylynx smiled, "Skyfire, I believe it is time Igneous learn to fly."

Skyfire snaps his head to the large mech, "Excuse me?"

Skylynx smirks, "It was not my place to teach him. It would also keep him safe. He just recently gained his final markings and tips." He points to the white stripes matching his uncle's insignia. Skylynx makes it clear, "I did not paint those. Those are his own AllSpark given markings. Primus is a curious being." Starscream touches the white Seeker design along the black wings. Igneous smiles. He shows his father the mark on his palm while touching the mark on Skyfire's own wing tip. Skyfire kisses the palm and then examines his son. He looks healthy and ready to fly.

Skylynx continues, "I believe due to his prematurely and servitude, Primus helped him to be protected. I will take you to a safe place to teach him." Then he turns to Prime and the other Seekers, "I believe you have another mission to complete." They all nod.

Nothing needs else needs to be said. Words would be futile at this point. The team, now with one more, heads back up to the surface. Skylynx fills them in on how he would transport and teach Igneous of his heritage while they traveled to the different planets in this sector. He knew anyone who really knew Onyx's history would come here.

And then Cyclonous tips his helm, "Or anyone who knew Skyfire." Skylynx smirks back. Now he knows who left the message in Canada. Starscream knows Onyx left the message in the brig. Skywarp, Thundercracker and Optimus knew what Onyx had tried to lead Skyfire here.

The two senior white flyers give the young black one a few final pointers and then the Sire leaps out, "Come with me, Son. Come fly the heavens with me." Igneous makes the leap and glides to his Sire's side. A little wobbly, but quickly adjusts and gains altitude. Skylynx, Skyfire and Igneous go streaking by in perfect formation along the shuttle that will take the Seeker uncles far, far from this place leaving the sire, son and mentor to reside in peace. Skywarp and Thundercracker laugh with glee.

The whisper is said with utmost reverence, "Thank you, Primus for granting him this blessing." Starscream watches his best friend with his son.

**Peace (*7): **Skyfire and Skylynx raise Igneous on this secluded planet. Skyfire still continued his allegiance to Prime, helping when call, but his primary focus was Igneous and his research. Prime understood.

Later, Prime called Skyfire to take a rescued Seeker pod. Thunder warp joined them. Igneous was thrilled to have a brother. It was more than Skyfire could ever have imagined. His life has come full circle. Raised in peace and love, pushed through the horrors of war and deceit, to gain back what had been stolen, and pass it on to an orphan. Skyfire said his prayers of praise to Primus each night in gratitude.

Notes: Nightblast, Snowfire, Aurora, Thunderwarp, Mindwipe are all mine. Yep, all the rest Hasbro's.

*1 Infernal Fire Chapter 6

*2 Skycracker Chapter 1

*3 Red Star Chapter

*4 Red Star Chapter 8

*5 O and E Chapter 2

*6 Red Star Chapter 13

*7 Skycracker Chapter 6

*8 Infernal Fire 7 or 8


	5. roller's wrench

**Roller 2: {****a bit taken from my Iron's World story} Our beloved Roller.**

With that said, Wheeljack continues to laugh and leaves the bay to Wroughtiron. The black and blue mech sinks to the stool and begins tinkering with a better axel bearing for Roller. Poor little guy has been running on the old ones for so long that it's amazing he still moves at all. After everything Roller has done for Optimus, Magnus and now Rodimus, he needs to be cherished as much as the Matrix.

A couple hours later, Roller comes into the bay. But he's not alone. With him is the femme of Iron's elation and frustration. "Hey, Iron. Papa asked me to bring Roller to you." Roller is so content, a purring under her soft strokes.

Iron comes over and offers his hands to Roller, "Hey there buddy. I got those upgrades for you. You read to try them out?" He can see the little favored drone is nervous.

Lilly lifts Roller to her face and nuzzles him, "Shh, it's okay Roller. You know Iron would never hurt you." The drone turns up to her with those pleading optics. To which she cuddles him ever so lovingly. "How about if I stay with you? Would that be alright?" She looks between easing Roller and asking approval from Iron.

Iron reaches out and soothes a little spot behind Roller's optic, sending him into a near melt of relaxation, "I think that would be just what the medic ordered." With that he motions Lilly to the island work bench to the side of the room. He has her sit on one side and he takes the other. Then he comes back with his tray of tools and the three new axels and accompanying bearings. He holds one up for Roller to inspect.

Lilly respects Iron so much. He does not talk down to Roller. He shows Roller all the respect the brave drone deserves. "You know, I got to thinking, Roller. I think of all the bots, you have been in the med bay the least. I would sure like to know how you do that, because you sure could teach a few of these ya-hoos a few things and make my life a whole lot easier." Roller looks up to him curiously. Lilly also looks to him in gratitude for his kindness.

Iron strokes the little drone's back, "My creator Chromia said she so wished she had a sibling of yours with her. Incredibly jealous of Prime, she was." Roller eeps to him with a little raised optic brow. Sure Roller may have the mentality of a techno pup, but he has the bravest spark of any of the fiercest warriors. And he has the honor and devotion any Prime has for his people. Was he just a loyal pup? Did it really matter? He followed his Primes (and Magnus) into battle and did anything they asked with no hesitation or question. Was he stupid or was he just loyal? One thing no one ever dared to question. Many a time, they just followed him into the inferno of a fight. Did he understand the praises and sometimes unkind retorts other bots said?

Iron didn't know necessarily, but right now, he needed to tell Roller these things. If for no other reason, than to ease his own feelings. Carefully he lifted Roller from Lilly's arms and settled him against his own black armored chest, "I wish I had someone like you too waiting for me in my quarters when I came home." Roller droops and relaxes into the mech's frame. Iron presses his forehelm onto Roller's little top, "I know people have said 'just clone him, copy him, just make another'. But Roller, we all know, there is only one of you. And all of us would be lost if you weren't beside our commander. We will never leave you behind." He strokes the little drone's back tenderly.

Lilly could only sink onto her stool and watch Iron soothe the little drone's fears. He did not like being knocked offline. It frightened him to not be within radio range of Prime. If he could not feel the hum of his master's signal, he began to shake badly. Fits. Nothing could soothe his anxiety. The few times Roller had been banned from trade negotiations, Lilly or Magnus had to carry him constantly. The slightly familiar spark reading of the two Primes from Lilly or Magnus (to whom he had served before Rodimus) were the only things that kept him from shaking himself down to bits and scraps.

Iron's baritone soothing voice was hypnotic. It was even lulling Fire Lilly.

The almost silent click snapped Lilly's head up. Roller was out cold. Iron gave her a cheeky smile. He had lulled Roller to stasis and then switched him to deactivation sequence. The little drone would sleep in his processor and his body would send no signals to his little "brain". Ever so carefully he laid the limp drone on his back on the table. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Lilly wonders if he's kicking her out of his bay and wrinkles her nose, "Can I stay? I would really feel bad abandoning him." She strokes his little helm.

Iron gives her a warm smile. He should have known better. "Sure. I could use the help and the company."

~~~ While completely replacing the three axels, new tires and bearings, the two friends talked about the race and things in general. It felt good. Iron didn't think he had laughed this hard in years. Lilly didn't think she'd ever had this much fun cleaning gunk out of anything.

While Roller was splayed open, they decided to give the little guy a complete overhaul. They pulled all kinds of weird stuff out of the chassis. Dirt clods, branches, loose nuts and bolts, an old fudge brownie, a plastic Easter egg, a candy cane stuck to his fuel tank, strange bits of fur or other organic rotting material, a tiny hammer…

Wheeljack came back in and peered over their work, "Oh finally giving the little guy that upgrade?" Lilly and Iron nod.

"Hey, what's that?" Iron reaches way into the back and pulls out a small wrench. There are certain marks on it that make it unique.

Wheeljack's face falls, "Put that one back, Wroughtiron."

Iron looks up to Wheeljack concerned by the sudden emotional turn to the mech's voice. Lilly asks, "'Jack, what is it?"

Wheeljack takes the little wrench and rubs his thumb across its chewed and scratched marks like it was a treasured artifact. "This was his favorite." Wheeljack sets his highgrade down and soothes Roller's offlined head, "It's okay buddy, it's okay. He's always here." With that, Wheeljack places it back in the very special place next to Roller's spark. Wiping a tear away, he knows he has to explain to the curious and worried younger bots before him. "Roller stole it from Ratchet." They gasp, Roller would never _steal, _that just didn't compute. Wheeljack smiled, "Some of us have our own theories of it actually being a _gift, _but the story goes better with s_tole. _Anyway, Roller stole it from Ratchet's desk and dropped it at Optimus' peds one day after an absolutely horrid beyond horrid days. Prime was beyond pissed that day. Snapping and barking at everyone. Ohh, makes me shutter even now. His tension was rubbing off on everyone else. Well, except one." Wheeljack taps the little drone again, "And he knew exactly what Prime needed. Gave him the wrench. Optimus was so ticked, he threw it all the way down the hall. Nearly took my head off. Roller tore off down the all leaving peal out tread and sliding skid marks on the floor. Picked it up and dolefully dropped it at back Optimus' peds again. Optimus was so stunned he couldn't figure out if he should be furious at the little drone or confused."

To which they all chuckled: _Optimus furious at Roller, _now **that **was just plain **impossible **to believe**. **

"So Optimus picked it up and threw it again. This time I had a chance to duck. Roller dashed after it and brought it back with his little antenna waggling like a techno pup." Wheeljack leaned over and tapped the antenna, "Don't you dare try replacing that antenna. Everyone of those kinks and nicks mean something to him, got it?" Both bots nod. Wheeljack strokes the little drone again. "Anyway, Roller comes back and drops it once more. This time, Optimus throws it the other way straight between Ratchet and Ironhide's barking and arguing helms. Precision shot, if I say so myself. Anyway, Roller zips right down the hall as fast as his little wheels would go, straight between the two mechs. Ratchet sees Roller pick up the beloved wrench and bellows at the little drone. Roller tears out of sight with Ratchet following him and barking for Ironhide to get his wrench back from that little … how did the phrase it again? Ah yes, 'that little pit spawned thieving pet of Prime's'." And then Wheeljack begins laughing hard, "And then I heard to most glorious music of all time. Optimus Prime's deep and full rumbling laugh. I mean a full blown laugh that sent him doubling over, clutching his sides and tears down his face. Roller came dashing out of a vent at his master's peds and drops the wrench again. Optimus scooped him and the wrench up into the safety of his arms before Ratchet's wrath could touch one diode on the precious drone."

Now everyone was laughing. Wheeljack leans over still laughing and kisses the little drone's helm. "So that wrench is very precious to Roller. Don't loose it."

Lilly looks at the collection of other stuff they pulled out of Roller's incredibly small chassis. "I guess we better ask him about the rest of this stuff before we toss it."

Wheeljack nods. He picks up a broken piece of Rodimus' yellow spoiler and then a miniture blue hammer. "I have a feeling these two are also important to him as well."

Iron reaches out to Wheeljack, "Thanks. I would want to do anything to hurt our Roller's feelings."

Wheeljack pats his arm back, "Yeah I know. It really means a lot to all of us that you did this for him. He's going to feel like a brand new bot, that's for sure."

Lilly looks to him curious, "Bot not drone?"

Wheeljack picks up his highgrade and heads towards the door, "You know what I mean. Thanks for staying with him, Fire Lilly. See you three later."

~~ Rodimus came to the med bay much later and found a very sweet sight. There was Wroughtiron with sitting on a berth, head slouched against the wall. In his lap was a pillow with Lilly's sleeping head on it, with a thermal blanket loosely draped over her legs and hips. In her arms, hugged tightly, is Roller in his own thermal blanket wrapped up like a sparkling. There is another hand resting in him as well. One of Iron's arms is draped over Lilly's shoulder with his palm resting on the drone. Just like a young family.

Rod resigns himself to just look at the resting group for a moment, leaning on the doorjam.

"Cute, hum?" The soft voice of Sideswipe turns Rod's attention away from his muse. Roller's optics come on line and rotate up to look at his master but completely content where he is resting.

Rod decides to ignore Sideswipe's comment. Instead he comes to the resting group. Kneeling down, he parts the blanket a little more and smiles at his pet. Ever so softly he strokes the little guy's nose, "Hey, looks like you got a bath and a paint job too." The drone mews in pleasure. "How do you feel?" Roller closes his optics in pure bliss and snuggles closer to the three hands that hold him.

Iron's other hand comes up cupping Roller closer to Lilly and groggily mutters, "Hang on, I've got you, little guy." Roller mews to the young mech. And Iron sighs in his stasis with a smile.

Rod strokes the little drone, "Alright, Roller. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" Roller nods. Standing up silently, Rod strides towards the door. One finger points to Sideswipe with a warning, but nothing said. Roller closes his optics and goes back to stasis cuddled in love and warmth. He sighs. He may miss Optimus, but he knows he is loved by all. Probably the most secured bot in the whole universe.

_Thank you Primus, _the little done breathes.


	6. Drunk Cornel Aching General

**Prime Blood~ Magnitude: Marissa Drunk**

**Warning: Uhh, lots of suggestion, no actually details. (I leave your imagination to slant wherever it feels inclined)**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Pairing: Marissa x Ultra Magnus …. kinda?**

**(a teaser to my story Magnitude for my da account. but thought you guys would like it too. I'll figure out how to wiggle it in later. For now, enjoy.)**

Iacon: Marissa couldn't believe this. One of her best fighter pilots just got engaged. Yet she couldn't blame the soldier. She was a human after all. Marissa looked at the fun and accurate fighter pilot standing before her biting her lip. Marissa picks up a data pad (thank you Autobot for the improved technology!) and activates it. With a few swipes of the stylus, she hands the pad to her wingman, "Your new orders, Flicka."

Taking the pad, the girls' jaw drops, "Umm, are you sure, sir?"

"I've learned a few things with these Autobots. Fate rarely grants you a blessing like this. Take it while you can. Don't let it slip through your fingers. Go. You are now bound Earth-side for the remained of your tour to ensure our incoming pilots are properly prepared for life in Iacon. I want no more pilots passing out when they see Prime for the first time or asking why the word interface makes the 'Bots blanch. Got it?"

Flicka giggles knowing exactly what she is referring to. "Yes sir. You have my word. Shuttle leaves in 30."

Marissa flicks her hand to the door. "Well, then you best be on it. Go. And Flicka, he's a very lucky man."

Flicks beams, "No, I'm the lucky one." With that, the short cropped black head spins and runs out the door.

Marissa sighs and looks down to the pile of data pads in her "in-basket". And then her com pings. Without lifting her eyes, hits the button, "Yes?"

Magnus knew that tone all too well, "Marissa?" Marissa turns to her friend's image on the screen. Seeing her expression, his quickly changes. As does his tone, "Marissa?"

She turns away not really wanting to let herself go down the path Flicka's message bubbled up. So instead she tries to remain professional, "Yes, General, how can I help you?"

He huffs. It always bugs him when she does that, turning cold and professional when he's trying to be emotionally supportive. They've been friends and co-commanders too long for her to just brush his compassion aside. Then again, he respects her dearly. He flashes something brown in front of the screen, "Rod made you brownies for your birthday. You know him, they won't last long." No response from the human cornel. "He already licked the bowl and spoon clean." He waggles the brown object again, knowing she just can't resist Rod's fudge brownies, one of the orange mech's personal Earth-temptations. Ultra Magnus' really trying to draw her out of whatever brought on this silence. She still doesn't answer but rifles through her data pads trying to look busy. "Marissa…," he tries once more with that very deep and warm tone she rarely resists in pouring her heart out to him.

"Look, you have the birth- uh- creation day instead. I'm up to my neck in paperwork." She was really trying to hide. His trick didn't work this time.

Mangus huffs and draws back from the screen a bit, "Bad excuse. No paper there. And you know Prime won't handle anyone turning down his attempt at lightening the mood around here."

Marissa snaps, "Then give it to Flicka! She's getting married!"

Mags knew that drawn up back and pushing her bangs aside. There was a deeper issue at hand. Marissa is turning 35 today. Not married. Hounded by her father. Not interested or able to date her subordinates. She was at the top of the command chain with only Autobots as her confidants. Himself being her deepest after all they've gone through. Her biological clock was ticking and…

"I'm sorry. Just make up an excuse. I have stuff to do." With that, she blanks out her screen with a security block and punches her door to say "confidential meeting in progress". It would hold off anyone who just wants to shoot the breeze or bug her about something frivolous. As for the com, sure Ultra Magnus could override it, but he would hit the block and have to think twice about what kind of wrath he wants to face from the EMC head before opening the connection.

Diving into the electronic paperwork helped reinforce her desire to be here with the Autobots and good she has done. Too tired, to make her way to her quarters, Marissa just shut off her lights and laid her head down on her desk. Sleep over came her grief.

~~~ Months pass, Marissa and Ultra Magnus are shipped to Earth for some military review board meeting. That night, Flicka's batchlorete party. Marissa tried to argue about going but Magnus reminded her, it would be good for her to blow off a little steam. Besides, most of the people at this party were NOT EMC including the recently discharged wingmate. Sighing heavily, she gave into him this time.

Promptly on time, he rolled up to the house. Several people cocked a brow to the huge heavily armored royal blue and white transport carrier truck with hints of red trimming and a strange star-missile on the top. Flicka smiles widely at the truck and pats it's hood friendly, "Oh thank you so much, Ultra Magnus. I'm forever in your debt."

He chuckles so only she could hear him, "And to you Flicka, my blessings to you and your bondmate."

All eyes quickly left the truck when the driver's door opened and a 5' 10" brunette with her hair curled and hanging loose at the shoulders slides out of the high cab in a half thigh length blue-black gladiator leather skirt and a red leather corset with black ties down the back. Marissa does not have small hips: no these are warrior hips, broad and strong, but not a lick of fat. A trim waist and nice bust. Her fore arms and shoulders are real muscle. "Daaaaaammmmn, Cornel! You really make that Zena Warrior Princess thing work!" Marissa blushes feeling completely uncomfortable in the costume.

As Marissa passes in front of the rig's nose, it shutters. No one notices, too many optics on Marissa. Luckily, this was a near all femme party. Marissa taps the guest of honor's nose, "It's Marissa tonight, ex-lieutenant. And YOU were the one going for the whole warrior goddess thing tonight, Mrs. Hercules."

Flicka sniggers, "I just wanted to see if you really would come as your name implies: Zena."

This time Marissa flicks the nose, "I didn't choose the name. I got STUCK with the name. Now, where's those plasma shooters?" The rig chuckles again. Marissa lashes out by kicking his chrome bumper with her spiked knee high boot. "Watch it, General." With that, Marissa moves out of his way and he heads down the street.

~~~ Ultra Magnus was wrong. Half the guest _were _EMC personal. About three hours in and the said personal had drunk or scare the non-military ones away. Marissa was definitely feeling loose, bordering on smashed. Holding her own, that was until Cathy the Supply Clerk came out with her personal pink data-pad. (one that takes the Cybertronian pads down to human standards.) "Alright Ladies, now it's time for the real show. Straight from the Lushun System-" She plugs into the big screen TV, "Bot Porn!"

Marissa groans covering her face. Flicka giggles exuberantly. It was mixed between the remaining fifteen women as to the reaction as the show began watching the mech flyer strip off his hideous green armor revealing his all too skinny protoform.

Marissa and Flicka manage to pull Cathy aside, "Where _did _you get this?"

Cathy beams, "When in doubt, ask Sunstreaker!"

Another belts out, "Human or whatever, the plots still stinks, the mechs are still ugly and what the hell is THAT!"

Cathy squeals and quickly puts it on pause. Then she points to Marissa, "Oh come on Cornel Zena, certainly _you of all people _can tell us what that is."

Marissa downs the last of the stiff drink and shakes her head, "Can't say I can." She tries to lie.

Cathy cocks her hip, "Oh please, we know you spent the night with the General while under medical arrest. Don't tell me you-"

Marissa waves her hands wildly in the air holding off the thought. "I never saw _that piece _of the general."

"But you wanted to?"

Marissa was already flushed by the intoxication so no one could see her blushing to the thought. Instead she reached over and shoved a pile of snacks into her mouth and poured herself another stiff drink thus filling her mouth unable to answer the question. Cathy rolls her eyes and proceeds to point to the screen and describe in detail the long hard fiber optic looking cable with a pulsing glowing head sticking straight out of the mech. "The cord, cable, spike, phyla… the penis of a mech, if you will." Cathy's continued educational speech would have made any of the military instructors proud, even though she was describing in great detail (topping off people's drinks at the same time) the art of 'Bot interfacing.

~~~ Ultra Magnus pulled up to the house as quickly as he could and brought himself to a screeching halt. Cathy yanked open his passenger door with one arm, supporting Marissa with the other. Flicka had Marissa by the other arm.

"Holy Primus! She's drugged?" Magnus was completely shocked by the staggered and completely bizarre way Marissa couldn't stand up and was giggling.

"Hey, Mags. You are look'n goooooood. You know that?"

Cathy grimaced, "Look, I'm really sorry General. I had no idea who else to call. She's really blitzed and if she starts spilling stuff she shouldn't…."

"Plllleeeease Mags, show 'em the crest. Guys he's got this beautiful crest-"

"In ya go sir." Flicka shoves Marissa's solid hips into the rig's passenger seat and drops the high healed boots on the floor. Then presses a trash can into Marissa's arms, "Don't you dare barf on him. General… ummm, ignore everything she says, please?"

Marissa stretched out, letting her hands grasp the leather-like seat at her shoulders and strokes her way up and over her head, the rig shutters. In a pleading way again she begs, "Oh come on Mags, you know that crest is just too gorgeous to keep trapped under that helm. Come on, you have to let it out more often." With a flick of her hands, lets her hair spill out over the headrest, "You know, like me!" Her hands caress down the corset ribs, "Mmm, feels good."

Cathy sees a bunch of the other girls are coming out of the house, drinks in the air and cat calling out to Magnus, "Come on General, Show us what you got!" "What'cha hiding under that armor?" "Ooooh look at her now, give us all the details Cornel."

Cathy very quickly sobers up and slams the rig's royal blue door, "GO!" Ultra Magnus pulls away under the cry of thirteen cat calls latching the safety belt over Marissa.

Around the next corner, he reclines her seat. "Marissa, what got into you tonight? You never drink like this."

Marissa rolls onto her side and reaches out to stroke the driver's seat, "So Mags, can I ask you some thing personal?"

"Hermmm" he knows he should say no, but how can he? "What is it, Marissa?"

Her hand moves ever so slowly into the bucket of the driver's seat in a certain place, "So, what color does your _cord _glow?"

His brakes locked, jack-knifing his trailer in the middle of the freeway, "WHAT?"

Marissa is nearly thrown to the floor. "Yesh, and you don't like the way I fly?"

Mags chokes back, "Well I never asked you what color your areolas are while flying into a thunderstorm." In the mist of the honking horns, he gets himself straightened out even though his processor went someplace else completely.

Marissa, meanwhile is looking down her corset, "Um, chocolate brown."

"Uh?" He grunts while maneuvering around another big rig.

"I just checked, my areolas are chocolate brown. Like great big Hershey Kisses. Wanna see?"

"MARISSA!" He gasps seeing that she is in fact trying to loosing the hook & eye clasps at the front of the bodice constriction device. "Stop at once! What is wrong with you?"

He has gotten himself back onto the road headed to his primary destination. Silence comes from the passenger seat. "Marissa, talk to me. This just isn't you."

She curls up into a ball in the passenger seat. "I should probably remain silent."

"Something is seriously bothering you. Come on." Kicking on his hologram: an early 50's strong male with flecks of grey among his deep brownish red hair (reminding her of his blue and white crest), he looks to her. A very handsome face and form that would seriously drawn more cat calls from the party. "Look at me Marissa. I'm right here and I'm your friend. Dare I say, one of my best friends? How much have we gone through together? What has gotten you all twisted up?"

She can see the sincerity in the blue optic/eyes but still, she looks away, "You had a mate and a daughter, you wouldn't understand."

Magnus took the next exit and drove down the remote street, deviating from his goal of taking her back to the base. Soon enough, he was at a dead end street that was a bit of a plateau looking over the farm land. Nothing but stars to see in front of them.

The hologram leans over, "Marissa, I was a very old bot before I met her. And was sure I would never have what Springer, Optimus or Inferno had. I was so sure I was destined to be a lonely bot only good enough for training the next generation. And then, Primus smiled on me, and granted me a short brief love."

Marissa turns back to the hologram. "Has it made things better or worse?"

He had to chuckle at that. Sure, he's been able to enjoy interfacing like it was meant to be, but it also means he knows what he has been missing. "Both."

"I… I don't want to die lonely. I want someone to know I love them before my time comes." She yawns.

"Maybe you should sleep. I'll take this watch."

She closes her eyes and mumbles, "You always have my back, Mags."

His voice is soft and warm, "And your front." A smile graces her face before her body feels the full effect of the alcohol and makes her snore.

~~~~ _Marissa knew he was in this room some where. Kup had said so. But this looked like the locker room showers. And what was that sound? She heads towards it._

_There! That blue and white crest sticking above the shower door. Damn, his is so good looking. One of those that has the ability to break hearts no matter how old he is. The head was thrown back face to the ceiling, optics closed while a moan escaped the parted lips. It was the friction like noise mixed with the sound of shower-water that really had her confused._

_And then there was a longer groan of a moan that released from the parted lips. Marissa noticed the water down below now contained a silver opaque paint-like substance. Like it had just dropped in. It floated on the water while it circled and headed for the drain past her bare feet. _

_Worried for the mech, Marissa parted the shower curtain and stared. The sight before her was one she never ever wanted to forget. The last of the silver fluid was washed from the mech's firm strong grip along with a final mechly grunt. _

_Starting at the peds, wide stance, strong powerful and firmly planted. Following up the firm solid calves, thighs, with a few deep scars in the snow white glistening under armor. And then the hips. Oh, she would just love to grip those hips forever. But she kept looking. A nice firm belly, maybe a slight hint of age, but still no slouch in this general. He curled, and now his back was to her and she could see his nicely rounded aft, straight back with just a dip to the small. Broad powerful shoulders with numerous scars._

_The crest dips back into the water, then rolls the face directly into it. Without his heavy battle armor, he looks so Greek god-like. Sleek, trim, muscular and touchable._

"_Ma…Mags?" Her mouth gapes._

_He turns his head slowly with that regal crest pert and erect. It was then that she noticed she was the same size as him. It was also then that she noticed what he was gripping. A fiber optic cord of soft glowing blue with ruby red veins. It was still firm with one last drop of silver. The look he had for her was one of regret. "I tried to wait…"_

_Marissa steps closer, with the hand dropping from the crest to curl around her hip. Now noticing her own body was stripped bare, the chocolate tips press against his chest. "I have time. Have you more code?"_

_His mouth hovers above hers, "For you, always." The mouth covers and injects hers. It's Marissa's turn to moan. A hand takes a thigh of hers, curling and pressing it to his own bared hip, drawing the heated cord to get squashed between them…. _

~~~~ Marissa moans and writhes in her sleep in his seat. Magnus can translate easily what she is dreaming about. It doesn't help him much either. She may be human, but her friendship has been digging into a new piece of his spark. More than comfort, more than compassion. His optics found nothing objectionable about her form either. Certainly wedged in that current leather contraption showing far more skin that her flight suit ever would was not helping him object either.

"I'm too old for this crap," he mutters. His chassis was viciously arguing that point.

"Nuhahh, Mags, you will never be too old for _this….,_" she moans in a near pent-up pain in her dream. He may just need that cold shower when they get back to base after all.

~~ Sunrise pierces the cab blinding the hung-over officer. "Ohhhh, I think I'm gonna die."

Magnus has his own pain, "Tell me about it."

Marissa grouses, "What's your problem? I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party, but noooo, you suggested it."

Magnus backs away from the edge and turns back to the highway grumbling. A particular dip in the road and his undercarriage scrapes. He howls in pain. Not his normal reaction to such pavement obstructions.

"Ultra Magnus?" Marissa is worried for her friend. Her hand grazes his dashboard to soothe but for him it just adds insult to injury.

"DON'T!" He snaps.

"What has gotten into you?" now she feels like the injured one.

"Just do me a favor, the next time I suggest you go to a party full of EMC intoxicated femmes, shoot me. In the processor." Another dip in the road, another howl. Marissa clamps her hands over her highly sensitive ears. And then a string of cursing in Cybertronian comes from the wincing transport commander.


	7. Percy x Moonie

Mistletoe-Toes-Tows

watch?v=ozKsQnRHb-c

Rated T (promise has a happy ending this time! even if it starts heavy)

Cast: Moonracer x Perceptor, supporting members, Drift, Wheeljack Sunstreaker

Reason: MoonyxPercy Club Christmas Time Contest.

~~~00~~~

With a bit of baling wire from the last shipment of human supplies, Moonracer slips into the lab. Wheeljack catches her out of the corner of his optic, but sees the sniper being stealthy. There's no doubt who her target is. He couldn't be more proud of Perceptor accepting her romantic attentions.

(flashback)

Already normally reserved Perceptor had become near a recluse after the attack on his lab where he was the only one to survive. Wheeljack had survived only because he had been on another mission. Other wise, he would have been another bot bleeding out a Percy's pedes. Not to say Percy got out unscathed. Oh no, far from it. Lost one optic, new hand, hip replacement and too many numerous other problems.

Curled up in the med bay, he slipped near catatonic. Moonracer was the one to find him a few days later trying to escape the med bay through the back door to the newly established science lab. Unable to release the door catch he began pummeling it with his fists and then his pedes. Scratching, clawing and finally saying something after weeks of recovery …. He screamed and curse and asked for forgiveness rasping his unused vocorder to a new level.

He knew someone was there and tried to shove her away. Respectfully, she stayed back, and even waved the other medics off, closing the door. And when he finally petered out, sank to the floor. Moonracer was there to gather him into her arms and let him sob. He sobbed as hard as he fought the invaders. He sobbed as hard as he beat that door. He sobbed until he had no fight left in him. Slumping his patched helm to her shoulder, he allowed someone to help him.

When he came round, he found himself alone in his quarters. There was one single soft seafoam pearl in his clenched hand. Her silent way of being there for him. Carefully he pulled his chest armor away and pressed the pearl to his protoform still-soft scar. The soft welding wraps around it making the pearl now part of his 'skin'.

The next morning, he made his way to the training room and began to rebuild his muscle tone. Like Pit would he be unable to defend his crew ever again. He pushed himself harder than he should but he didn't care. He survived the attack. He would survive this. He had to.

He owed it to them.

Slumped back to his quarters, he found a simple note. A smiley face in shimmering frosted green. She knew not to press but let him know if he needed to crash again, she would be there for him. Instead, he let the wash rack take over where her arms had been last night.

The harder he trained, the quieter he got. And one night, sitting at his desk modifying the standard issue rifle he was given, her white palms slid over his shoulders trying to draw him away. He jerks and shakes her palms away. She was not called a warrior for nothing. Grabbing his chair at waist level, pulls the wheeled object away from the table. Sneering he looks up to her, and his face falls.

Placing herself in his lap, curls her grief stricken face to his chest, arms around his torso. Instinctively, his arms wrap around her. She was not here to stop him. No, she needed him. He might be closing off his personal feelings, but he was still a gentle-bot. He had heard that her team's mission had gone array. Must have been worse than the rumors he ignored.

Holding her tighter, lifts her from the chair. He was pretty tired himself. Taking them to his berth, sits and curls over never letting go of her. Only one hand reaches out for his heavy blanket and pulls it tightly over them. Now it's her turn to sob and his turn to hold her in sleep.

The sound of a rifle cocking rips her from deepest stasis. Seeing herself alone in an unfamiliar berth (completely armored) she curls the warm blanket around her and races to the opening door.

"Percy?"

He hesitates. But then silently leaves, letting the door close on his disappearing form.

It was weeks before he came home with Drift. Sooted and wounded, carries his rifle over his back and a piece of lab equipment in his arms. Moonracer dashes up to him. Wrapping her arms around him, "You're home! Please, let me look over your wounds-"

He jerks away from her and says nothing else. "Cold sparked prick!" One femme hollers at his retreating form. Percy doesn't stop and Moonracer turns aside back to her own work.

That night, Moonracer is in the rec-room with her friends when Perceptor comes in to grab his own cubes for himself and Wheeljack. He strides past Moonracer's table with her friends.

"You know Percy, next time you're in your lab, check and see if you have a spark or a black hole in your chest!" Sphere snarls at the black and red mech.

He ignores the rounded femme. Instead, he takes Moonracer's hand, puts a small bead in it and folds her fingers over it, then walks away with his cubes. He did not want the others to see it, but wasn't sure when he would see her next.

"What did he give you?" The lemon yellow femme asks with a hushed need to know a secret.

Moony peeks. It's not her pearl telling her to leave him alone. No, it is a midnight black one with red stripes. He's there for her. She slips it into her cleavage where no one will see it.

"Come on Moony, what is it?" She tries again.

"Nothing." A beam comes out, "Absolutely nothing."

Time passes and they continue this dance. Nothing more than support. Nothing less than a silent confidant. Until one day….

Another bot makes his intentions known that he wishes to court and mate Moony. She tries to tell him she isn't interested in a long term commitment. Still he presses.

In her quiet times with Percy, she tries to let her fingers caress into his nape, he pulls them back to her lap. She tries to press her lips to his throat, he pushes her away from his lap. She tries to snake her arms around his waist in the lab in jest and steal a moment to touch and smell of him. He shoves them away and back to his experiments. She tries to give him hugs on his return from missions, but he always has his arms too full to reciprocate or allow her to hang. The cold shoulder treatment.

And now this yellow mech is telling Moony he wants her. Percy has to decide. Take a risk? Tell her that she is everything to him? Let her move on with her life with a mech who just might be able to give her everything he is not willing to risk? Ashamed, he turns away as the mech slips his well muscled arm a little too suggestively around her frame before the aching one.

Half way down the hall to his quarters, Perceptor's chest clenches. All breath is lost. And then, "PERCY!" Light weight pedes are racing towards him. He can't move. Does he want to hear what she has to say? Can he bear to see her give that mech her spark? Can he handle loosing her? Did he ever really have her?

"Look at me Percy."

There she is. His pearl in the storm of his life. Finding the nerve, faces her. It's a plea.

"Please, tell me what to do," she begs.

His head shakes. He can't tell her to move on with that mech. It would kill him.

He can't tell her to stay as is with him because he isn't that cruel, no matter how cold everyone thinks he is.

"Is there any hope for…. Us?"

Us? She wants an bUS/b? Once more his chest clenches. But says nothing.

For once, she can't read all the hidden emotions racing across his face. It pains her. Figuring he has given up on any chance of them, her shoulders slump and she steps around him, "Good bye, Perceptor. Try to come home tomorrow, 'kay?"

He just stands there too numb to move. The soft heeled footsteps retreat. The echoes become softer and softer as she retreats from his life. Will he really let another failure happen? Had this been the reason Primus had seen for him to be spared? Not to be a sniper but to be a mate?

"Moonracer." But she didn't hear her soft spoken name. The pedesteps continue to retreat.

And then they are deafened by heavier ones racing towards her, "Moony!"

She turns just in time to be swept off the floor by those dusky red arms before she reaches the yellow ones. The continued forward momentum slams her back to the wall where her pedes can't reach the floor. His arm around her waist is crushed by their combined frames. The other palm cups her face and strokes her cheek softly.

The mech of few words can certainly speak volumes when his mouth swoops down to take hers: softly, possessively , claiming. Her own long tips grasps his jaw forbidding his attempted retreat. In fact, she presses in harder deepening the kiss. Matching his hungry grips and bites, delves deeper.

"I got this wing closed off," Wheeljack strides up to the yellow mech. And he lays a few credits in the black& yellow palm, "Thanks, Sunstreaker."

"I got the other wing shut down," the other white mech strides up from the opposite end of the hall. He lays a few credits in the other yellow and black palm. "Yes, thank you 'Streaker."

"My pleasure, Drift." He looks down at the credits, "Can I buy you two a drink at The Rising Sun?" His private illegal still hidden in his room that everyone knows about.

The two partners of Perceptor follow the master of femme sparks out of the sealed hallway. They couldn't help but look back and see the foam green legs wrap around the black trim waist while her hands steer his masterful silent lips down her throat to her dipped cleavage. "Percy…."

A hungry moan comes from the not-so-cold sparked mech.

~~~ back to today~~~

Wheeljack smiles remembering that moment and watching now as Moony sneaks up on her mate. He wonders just what that green and red thing is hanging off the tip of the wire on her helm. On top of that, her armor looks a bit odd. Not all the catches closed. What has she done now? She gives the white mech a wink letting him know, be better be prepared to exit and lock down the lab. He can't help but snigger.

That makes Perceptor turn round and his optic go wide, "And just WHAT is that on your helm?"

She uses that sultry walk of curling her hips that sinks all rational thoughts to his lower regions. She flicks the green plant. "It's called Mistletoe. And it's supposed to have magical properties if you use it right."

"Such as?" Wheeljack asks.

"Well it's said if you stand under it, you are supposed to get a kiss from your one true love and it will grant you a long and happy life together."

Perceptor shakes his helm gathering rationality back, "Mistletoe? I didn't know missiles had toes. Let alone, how can a weapon bring good tidings in a romantic situation?"

Moonracer giggles continuing her stride, "Beloved, you are so funny."

Still confused Perceptor turns to Wheeljack, "Did you so something hideous by taking some poor Seeker's pede toes for this prank?"

Wheeljack raises his hands in defense, "I had NOTHING to do with this. As for Seeker toes," he pinches his nose, "Gross. You wouldn't catch me anywhere near those flier's pedes. Pee-u."

Moonracer rolls her optics and finishes her stride to her mate's side. "You two are hopeless. This is the human's Yuletide time of year. And of all their traditions, humm, I think I like this one the best. A bit of romance and no, no one gets hurt. In fact, this is a parasitic fungal-plant that can actually harm trees if it isn't harvested regularly."

Perceptor turns to Wheeljack, "I still don't get it. Missiles, fungal parasites or body parts of a flier are supposed to bring romantic good luck? Humans are weird. And their traditions, even more peculiar."

Sliding her finger tip to trace his delicious lips, she huffs lightly. He's blowing her romantic mood with his logic. "Moony?" somehow he gets out. But her heating frame beside his, is blowing his own scientific mood..

"Percy, shut up and kiss me."

In front of Wheeljack, he would never refuse her. He presses a chaste kiss to her lips. Not good enough. As he pulls back, she catches his lower lip in her teeth. Wheeljack takes the hint to leave. Percy whines at the temptation sliding against him.

Hearing a clang, Wheeljack turns back and has to laugh! Moonracer has covered herself in the little green and red parasitic plants under her battle armor (now shed). "Mmm, Percy. If one plant gave me that chaste peck of yours. What can I get with this?"

The mech give a feral growl and crushes her to him. "I'll show you."

Wheeljack sets the lock on the outside of the door in time to hear something crash to the floor. Oh, that was on the work table. Apparently a new experiment has taken priority.

~~~Next Yuletide~~

Moonracer curls with her mate on the re-room couch, bundle of joy in the middle of their cuddle. Moonracer gives Sunstreaker a wink to the lovely dragonfly-insecticon femme (refugee) pressed to his side. He picks up a bit of the Mistletoe and raises it over the femme's sparking lime helm.

"Humm, Sweetspark, look what we have here?" The yellow frontliner tells his intended.

She looks up at the strange plant. "What does it do?" She is quite curious to all these human traditions she is learning about.

Perceptor smiles to Sunstreaker and warns him, "Watch it, 'Streaker, it's quite potent." With that, strokes a finger across his son's helm.

Sunstreaker winks, "Good." With that, leans into his femme and nuzzles her lips with his own, "Let me show you what it does."

Moonracer giggles pressing closer to her family.


	8. Helicons Revenge

Helicon's Revenge

Pika on drew an inspiring picture of a greiving Helicon :

1/347294439/2895623431

ThunderRemix8: sniper

TRice01: lost his friend off Nemesis deck.

We were a trine. Yes, I know you all know what a trine is. A three way bondhood. No, we were not lovers, so get your mind away from those thoughts. We were friends, and that is the weakest description of what we were. Brothers in arms? Yes. But far, far more than that.

For you see, it is not common among our kind to make bonds. Friends, sure, common. Companions, of course. But easily we are lost and thus our kind learned early on not to form bonds. Don't get too close. There is no point. It will only leave scars on your spark or worse, leave you vulnerable to watching the other die.

But I did. We did. I will never be sorry, but he will be.

Let me help you understand better, for you see after my next course of action, this will be my last entry. Maybe.

Our kind are clones and as Lord Megatron likes to say, "Cannon fodder." Yes, we are considered expendable, but yet we are also invaluable. Master Shockwave created us. Eradicons, Vehicons and my kind: Helicons. There are less of my kind, thus you may not be familiar with me.

We are stamped out like a human child may make gingerbread cookies. Or a developer makes track houses. Or a production line makes automobiles. But just like those other items being mass made, we become individuals as soon as you put icing on us, or hang your first picture or back into a pole. Yes you heard me, we all become individuals when we hit our first battle and live. Our memories be come our own when he make a kill or survive a blast. Scars on our sparks and mother boards or the visible scars on our chassis and fuselages.

KND-RR-205, Kinder as my friends began to call me when we hit Earth. D3r3K became Decker. And then EN8-6G, Aerin. By looking at me, you see a formidable hovering beast of machine that will easily slice you with my blades and clawed servos. Yes, I will. My red chevron-visor will track you and target you for my shoulder mounted missile launchers.

Decker is a Vehicon, you know as a vehicle based foot soldier with his triangle muzzled blaster. A ground pounder. And a wicked fast evader.

And Aerin. Yes, an Eradicon, a jet flyer. Yes, he is based off the Seeker's forms without all the high class frivolities. Nor the arrogance.

Our training was like you expected: mass and no room for individuality. Each according to their models. Stamped out. Developed. Produced. Until…

The battle was hot and heavy. We were to come in like a mass wall of firing weapons. Like a swarm of Insecticons. We were to come in and drain the Autobot's energy and focus while the officers take out the primary foes.

That was the plan. Opportunity became our saving grace. For this, I am ever so grateful.

Hovering in my position, I snipe out my next target giving my team it's best chances of returning home. Then I see one Vehicon blasted off his pedes and to the side. Just about that time, an Eradicon is clipped and comes down nearly on top of the stunned Vehicon. Directly under me. Lowering myself, I continue to fire holding off the approaching Autobot scout. Our officer comes in, and makes his kill. With a wave of his arm, motions us forward. I know that if I leave, these two will be trampled. Lowering more, I ping them.

My plan had been to elevate them out of the stampede. Yes I understand extraction is not my duty, but saving as many foot soldiers for tomorrow's battle seemed like a good idea at the time for which I am ready to defend my actions on a knee before my officer. The Eradicon hefts the Vehicon onto one of my skids and then hooks himself to the other.

Rising, I bring them to a ledge. And take a hit to my main rotor. Scrap. Let me tell you, it hurts. Bad. I nearly fell off the ledge making sure not to crush them in my fall. But deep black and a deep blue servos grab me. They haul me onto their ledge. Transforming as best I can, we all look at each other.

It should not be funny, but it is. Here we are three different models injured in our unique places. My blades are bent. He lost two tires. He has a smoking engine and smashed nose cone. Bing bang bong. We look bad. But we are alive. We laugh.

Looking at our weapons, we manage to trade out enough pieces to get two weapons operational. I can't fire, smashed hand, but I can target. Decker can fire. Aerin has a scatter blaster that can hold our position. Thus, we hold our ground and are able to make a few kills. We are not useless. We are not cannon fodder.

We must have looked like quite the mess limping back together. My right knee is sparking, Aerin's left, Decker from his lower back, both legs useless. Both of Decker's arms looped across our shoulders as we heft his hips by each of our remaining hands.

With swift and curt orders, we are shoved into areas by our injuries. Both Aerin and I want to stay with Decker, but we are shoved aside as if we were nothing more than a rifle. Decker shoots us a thumbs up, for us not to worry.

But we do.

That's right, I worried. Not for a fellow Helicon, but for a Vehicon. I should not care. But I do.

Aerin pats my shoulder, "He will be fine."

Reassurance? Comfort? From an Eradicon? I should not accept it. But I do. I need it.

He pulls my arm. I follow him. He takes me to the repair station for the Eradicons with lesser injuries. Shoving a hand to my shoulder, I sit. Their medical droid comes over and says nothing to a Helicon being in their sector. Then again, droids don't say much at all, devoid of emotions. They will not care.

A few of the other Eradicons do give me odd looks. Aerin smiles, "Aerin, what's your designation?"

"KND-RR-205," I reply.

The Eradicons chuckle. Aerin smiles, "Not for long, Helicon. Once one of the Vehicons finds out, you will be stuck with a ground pounder nickname. They are tapping into the Earth-communications net. If you don't like it, better find one quickly."

"We aren't supposed to be mixing," I shudder in fear of the discipline our officer will give us when he finds me conversing frivolously with one… not of my kind.

Aerin's falls. Yes, falls. Do not let that bland face plate fool you. There are a thousand expressions we drones can express with our bodies. Right now, he is sad. "Prejudice prudes."

Now that brings me up straight. How can he say that! We are-

"Individuals. We are to be all our sparks can imagine. And believe me, that one {he points to a flyer with curled scars along his wings} has quite the imagination!"

Imaginations? I know the word, but never thought to use mine.

And so on and on the conversation goes while I am repaired until a Aerin beams. "I just got word that Decker is in the recovery ward back in the Vehicon deck. Do you want to check on him?"

Of course I did! The mech has considerable strength of processor to lay down on his belly and take direction from me and hit every target I pointed out. No questions, no grimaces just- "YES!" I find myself snapping too quickly. Aerin giggles. Yes, we can giggle too.

And so Aerin, a couple other Eradicons and I sneak down to the Vehicon recovery ward using bypass conduits and sneak-swift movements. And there I see Decker, face down, nearly out with fresh welds to his lower back and hips. Aerin leans over and whispers, "Boo!"

Decker gives a weak chuckle turning he helm up. But his visor goes bright when he sees me. I crouch down so he doesn't have to strain to see me. "How are you?"

He shrugs, "Ugh. Maybe I liked being numb instead."

"Yeah but you couldn't walk then."

"I wasn't doing a very good job before."

"I could take you to the Eradicon ward and fit you for wings."

"I'd rather die!" The Vehicon wilts his tires.

I find myself giggling. Yes, giggling. Decker gives me that lopsided online glow to his mask. To you humans, it's one raise brow. Vehicons are famous for those expressions. Even Aerin tips his confused face plate into my view. Then my two new friends look at each other,

"Did he just laugh?"

"I thought Helicons didn't have a sense of humor?"

"Oh we have a sense of humor, its just one you two wouldn't understand." I shove my glossa in my cheek.

Oh their expression is priceless. If their jaws could drop, they would have just hit the floor, which only makes me laugh harder.

As you can tell, the bond was almost instantaneous. Best friends. A deadly team. A companionship that bridges barriers. A comfort that defies orders. A need that overrides logic. We needed, fed… drew and gave energy to each other like I've never known.

And then that fateful day came….

Called to the deck of the Nemesis by him! I watched as my best friend was thrown to his death. It was not Lord Megatron's fault that his anger got the best of him. It was HIS for calling Vehicons to the deck. There was never a reason Vehicons should be on deck when Nemesis is so high in altitude. What was he thinking?!

Oh that's right! Officers don't care. They don't think. After all… we are expendable cannon fodder. From my waiting station, I watched Aerin dive off Nemesis trying to save Decker. But it was all for not. Decker crashed. He never stood a chance. So focused on Decker, Aerin never saw the deck. He hit it too, as if he was a Vehicon.

And my spark plummeted as well. I felt as if I had been throw off the deck right beside them. And I could do nothing. Helicons were stuck inside. Sealed away. Grounded.

Have I spent too much time with a Vehicon to feel like I took that impact too? Have I spent too much time with an Eradicon thinking I can take a dive like that too?

Have I gotten too close? Should I have followed the written and unwritten rules of forming a friendship bond? Are the more intelligent officers right?

No.

Officers are wrong. Friendships heal us. Friendships give us a reason to live. After all, what is this war all about?

I happened by chance to pass the med bay after Breakdown's body had been cleansed of the human pestilence who tried to use it as a host. I saw Knockout's expression for his dead friend.

I have heard Dreadwing's muses for his lost twin.

I have heard Soundwave hum for his sick and injured Laserbeak.

Maybe that is how I know how to identify my feelings now. For as much as the officers have tried to say we are not permitted to have emotions, it only proves more and more. I have them.

Cracking my hand into the wall, all helms turn to me. "I shall have my revenge!" My fellow Helicons audibly gasp. Yes, they know I have formed a forbidden bond with my trine.

For you see, when we hit the field, we break ranks and team together. Not just to be a precision -unauthorized- strike team. But also so we are looking after each other. Decker hits the deck and speeds through causing chaos. Aerin comes in low and fires his scatter shots to protect Decker. I hover high above and take out any aimed at either one of them that they miss. Together, we have brought down more that even Soundwave can add up. This is what made us indispensable. Kept us alive. This is what caused each of our divisions to be assigned to Nemesis. No one realized it was us three. Just that our divisions were most successful.

And now, two of us have been carelessly cast aside.

I crack my fist repeatedly into the wall until it bleeds like my spark.

We were a trine. We moved and breathed together. We healed together. We laughed together. We thought together. Now…

I can't breathe.

I can't think.

I can't feel…

Except rage.

I leave the room. I'm coming for him. He killed my friends. Either I kill him or I join my friends. Either way, it does not matter.

For we are not cannon fodder. We are not expendable.

"KND-RR-205," what are you doing here? The officer asks.

"My name is Kinder. You killed my kind. I will kill you in kind."

His optics go wide and I move…..


	9. A Knight with Arcee

As per Miss Sparkle1s' permission, I am posting a muse her story (Slave to Love) has enticed. {If you think you saw this a year ago, (12/27/11 so my computer file says) you did, but had pulled it due to thinking the quality was poor. After another revision, and extenuation circumstances, and a second look, I have decided to repost. So I re-copyright this 2/15/13}

Ever since curiosity got the better of her young mind (boarding on full-fledged femme) that caused her to peek in on Thundercracker while he was bathing, her dreams and thoughts have turned full femme. Now she was understanding what fueled Chromia and Ironhide. Now she understood why she had found her parents on her father's desk in that position, data pads scattered to the floor. Now she understood the noises Wheeljack and Moonracer made in his lab… Now she knew what this crazy opening on her body was for.

Tonight Thunder is in their quarters going over his reports at the desk while she took her turn in the private rack. She couldn't help herself, but close her optics and remember what he looked like in this very spot. That slick blue under armor, trim but strong torso and waist. Strong shoulders that supported those wings in battle and flight. Arms gracefully stronger than his SIC. Those solid firm thighs supporting his beautiful frame. And least of all to be forgotten, the long hard spike slipping through his firm palm. Back and forth. Arcee's hands caresses and stroked her own body on the verge of it's own final transformation, while remembering every line of his naked body, every stoke of his palm, the tension on his face as he stroked faster and gripped harder. Her own fingers make their way down her body and just imagined what would it be like if he slid his hands-

"Arcee, are you almost done? Megatron is waiting." She can't answer the warm voice outside the door she so wished was whispering her ear… in here… right now. "Arcee, what are you doing in there?" Did he just _have _to ask _that_ question? "Hey, are you alright? Please don't make me come in there. I really don't want to."

Her spark sink at the last words. _Please Thunder come in here and show me what it means to be a femme. _Her spark cries out. _No, he'll never see me more than a child. A sparkling. _Tears streamed down her face.

His voice is so tender and caring as the door cracks, "Arcee, are you okay?" Arcee sinks to the floor and sobs. His voice turns sad, "Should I get someone?"

She chokes out spark-aching, "Just go away, Thunder."

He sighs, "Arcee, I'm closing my optics and shutting off the water. It's turning cold anyways."

He does as he warned. Draped over his arm is his towel, not hers. It's bigger and worst of all, smells of his cologne. He nudges her with his toes while blindly shutting off the water, so he knows by feel where she is when he drops the towel on her. She wraps it around her, wishing it was his arms of mately-love. Not of guardian. "Are you decent?"

She grunts a positive answer. But her optics remain closed until she feels his body heat kneel beside her. His hand strokes her head and lifts her chin to face him.

"Look at me, Arcee." His voice is so comforting and warm.

But she is so afraid of what he will see in her optics. She shakes her head slowly in his tender warm palm. "I don't want to be this way, but you know good and well what Megatron's temper is like. We must go."

Her head leans into his palm while a few more tears slip out. He doesn't move either. Then she allows herself a taste of her dream, she turns her face into his palm and kisses it sweetly. He smiles, "That's a good sparkling," her spark sinks lower, "We must go." He pulls away robbing her of his touch and leaves the room. Arcee reluctantly stands, but does enjoy snuggling to his towel and his scent. He calls again the warning through the door and she quickly dresses.

Stepping out of the washroom, she avoids looking at his face, sure that hers is heated. He turns and is beginning to lower himself to look at her again, but she turns away and heads to the door. Remaining respectful to whatever her young-femme-issue is, he just opens the door and leads the way. She follows behind him, which just makes matters worse.

Primus why are you so cruel? Look at him! He's strong, he's proud, he's damned sexy, and he's tender and warm. Caring. Primus, he's wonderful. But Papa would never permit me to bond with a 'Con and Thunder would never leave his Trine. Oh Pit it doesn't really matter, he doesn't see me as anything more than a sparkling anyways.

Thunder wasn't doing any better. On this same walk down the hall he is yelling a Primus too for the incredible personality trailing him. _Damn you Primus! She's a scraplet! A child! A sparkling! What is with you putting a strong, brave, cunning, warm, wonderful, loveable, _sigh, _desirable personality inside a child? Are you so sick to think I would…! No! No!_

"No! Damn you Primus! Damn you!" he actually yells out loud.

And as luck would have it, Skywarp comes down the hall at the same time. He snarkles, "Cursing Primus? Are you aiming for the Pit? Heh."

Thundercracker is furious and thrusts his face in Skywarp making him think his anger is directed at him, "I already am! Frag you Skywarp!"

Skywarp waves a hand, "Nah, you aren't my type. Too prissy, you are." Thundercracker snarls out loud. Skywarp just loves pushing Thunder's buttons, "You wouldn't know how anyways. Virgin!"

Thundercracker grabs Skywarp with one hand to the chest and throws him down the hall. He hits the floor and slides the other half. Skywarp is truly shocked by Thundercracker's temper. Thunder huffs and turns away ignoring Arcee.

Thunder's outburst does nothing but fuel Arcee's problem. He stomps down the hall, Arcee silently follows him.

At the appointed door, Thundercracker opens it and then thrust and arm indicating her to enter. Arcee does. Thundercracker turns away. Megatron pipes up from his throne with Elita sitting at his feet, "I thought you were going to stay for this meeting."

Thundercracker makes a daring yet brazen answer to his leader with his back still turned, "I'm not well. I would be best if I was else where not exposing anyone to what ails me."

Megatron leans in, "Liar."

Thundercracker doesn't move, "True." He still walks away letting the door close behind him. Thundercracker com's Starscream, "I'm not well. I need fresh air and flight. I will take over the current long distance surveillance patrol."

Starscream carefully asks, "Thundercracker, why don't you go see Hook?"

Thundercracker takes a deep breath and nearly begs, "Star, please. I need to clear my processor. I need time alone."

Starscream can tell something must be serious and spark-wrenching for TC to use his tender nickname. Knowing that Soundwave is probably listening in and not wanting Thunder's soft side to be exposed he teases back with support, "Just don't let the humans find you fragging off in mid air. We still haven't recovered from Skywarp's last escapade." Thunder only grunts and leaves the base.

~~ Arcee was dropped off by Thunder at Megatron's feet. Now that they were alone, Elita stands up and can see her daughter is troubled, "Arcee, what has happened?"

Arcee scowls, "Not in front of him."

Megatron frowns. How much this hurts that his own granddaughter hates him. But given how he has treated her in the past, he really can't blame her. He remains silent.

Elita hugs her daughter, "Are you okay?" Arcee nods avoiding Megatron. Elita takes a deep breath and gets to the task at hand, "I have asked Megatron if we could have Coming of Age Party for you. He has agreed. I want to know from you, is there anything special you would like?"

She sneers at Megatron, "Papa!"

Megatron ignores the rant, "I have permitted a live transmission to Teletran 1. You may receive your father's blessing via vid link."

Arcee shakes her head, "Its not the same thing."

Megatron actually drops his tone softly, "Arcee, I know. I'm sorry. I have to remain in control. I cannot afford to look weak. I have to be able to hold my prisoners. You have to admit, have I given you more leeway than say your father would a Decepticon mate and child."

Brazen she yanks out of her mother's grasp and comes straight to his face, "Optimus Prime, yes, MY FATHER, would never have kept a sparkling as a prisoner. My father would have given you your offspring back. And never ever would he have tried raping your mate, you bastard!"

Megatron stands up and raises his hand ready to strike her. She stands bold and proud ready to take it, full force. Elita gasps. Megatron's arm shakes in rage and then Arcee's optics glint into purple, a beautiful hue between Decepticon red and Autobot azure blue. Her face changes in an instant. His arm shakes harder seeing a flash of her dead mother's body, Maple... His daughter.

"Oh Primus," he gasps clutching his spark.

"Do it you bastard! What don't have the bearings to strike me once more? Because, I'm ready. I'm becoming a full fledged fighting femme like my mother and when my body finishes this transformation, you and I are going to have a talk. Fist to fist. Maybe I'll be the Prime lineage to end your rein."

Megatron sees his own face yelling back at him. She's beginning the final transformation before his very optics. The power and pride she gets from both her training,( Pitful Prime!) and her blood… his blood…. Is coming at him full force. His arm drops. So does Arcee.

Elita barely catches her before her head strikes the floor. "Arcee? Arcee? Honey, wake up."

Megatron's voice shakes. "Get the door, Elita. Page Hook. Get your femmes." He scoops up Arcee into his own arms and races to the med bay. Elita does as he says and races after him.

Megatron makes it to the bay before Hook and is stroking Arcee's face. A tear escapes, "I'm sorry, Arcee. I'm so sorry for everything. Please Primus, guide her through this. Make her strong like me. Make her everything I wasn't."

Elita makes it to the doors in time to hear the end of the prayer. She gapes silently. Hook comes pounding in followed by the femmes. Swiftly, Megatron steps back letting the doctor do his duty.

Then Elita and the femmes push Megatron and Hook out the door, "Now it's our turn. Go. Hook has made sure she's okay, let us do the rest."

The medbay doors close. The mechs are standing outside. Hooks points to Megatron's face, "You've got a bit of Arcee's fluid on your face, lord."

Megatron wipes his own tear away and turns, "Inform me of there is a change." He strides away.

~~ Thundercracker is near Mars when a strange energy reading comes across his scanners. Kicking in his afterburners, he heads off to Neptune. There it is: Pirates. Thundercracker backs away far enough and sends the message, "Soundwave, Pirates are trying to raid our mining storage facility on Neptune. There's a lot of them. We are going to need nearly a full team."

"Understood. Stand by for instructions. Observe."

Thundercracker heads back and observes. These Pirates were vicious. Pissed Prime was placid compared to these guys. Thundercracker smirks, but these guys have never run across Mad Megatron. They're going to be sorry.

~~ Megatron arrives in the control room to relieve Soundwave when the message come through. Megatron hits the open com to the base, "Prepare for full attack on Neptune. Hook you too, the medical supplies are there. Soundwave, stay with the femmes. Move out, now!"

Soundwave turns to Megatron, "Sir, I should go-"

Megatron lays a soft hand on his shoulder, "Repeat this, and you will be mute forever. Understood?" Silently Soundwave nods. "Stay with her. Protect your mate. Protect your lineage. I will kill you myself if you neglect your first duty to your family." With that, he turns his back with full prideful leadership. Soundwave sits silently shocked. There's no way he could repeat what he heard. No one would believe him.

~~ The battle was fierce, intense and bloody. Hook called ahead and told Elita to clear his med bay. "Get it ready!"

Throwing a drape over Arcee, Darklight and Firestar took her to Thundercracker's quarters. It would be the safest and most comfortable place for her while her body continues to change and recover. With the rest of the femmes and Soundwave's help, the bay was ready when the first injured mechs arrived. Neither Thundercracker or Skywarp were injured badly. They were carrying the more wounded ones into the bay. Hook, stressed and a bit singed himself barked, "I need Elita and Firestar now!"

Thundercracker shakes his head, "She won't leave Arcee's side at this time."

Hook leans in waving a bloody instrument, "Fine! I'll have Megatron do it." Thundercracker's face pales and he leaves. There was nothing he could do in the med bay anyways. But truly dreaded what would befall Arcee's mother again if she refused Megatron. What could he do? He slunk back to his quarters.

The room was dark except for a lone low light next to his bunk when he entered. "Arcee?"

Elita stands up ready to strike with the chair she is holding. Thundercracker quickly raises his arms bracing for impact. But she stops, "Thundercracker? What are you doing here?"

He scowls , "I thought this was my quarters. Has something changed?"

Elita drops the chair, "We were told to clear the med bay. She needed a quiet safe place to recoup. She's safest with you."

Thundercracker's shoulders slump in defeat, "I was told to order you to assist Hook with the repairs. It was horrific. A few may not make it."

Elita bites her lip, "I don't dare leave her alone with horny Skywarp and Arcee's delicate condition."

Thundercracker sinks to his desk, "Go. I don't want you hurt and you wouldn't be able to defend Skywarp anyways. I'll stay." Elita doesn't move or say anything.

But a tired, clearly **_femme_** voice comes from the bundle of cloth on his bunk. "Go Mama. I'm nothing but a scraplet to Thundercracker anyways. Please, go help them. Maybe it will put you in good graces with _him_." Some how, the way the words were said, felt like a stab to Thundercracker's spark. Elita didn't notice.

"Are you sure?" Elita asks worried.

"Mom, trust me. I'm fine. I'm perfectly safe with Thundercracker," she moans Then whispers, "… too safe."

Only Thundercracker heard the last part and lowers his forehead tiredly to the desk top. "Get out of my quarters, Elita. Arcee needs her rest and you are bugging me," he mutters.

With a last kiss to her daughter's helm, the mother leaves.

Air rushes out of the bundle on the bunk. "Thank you, Thunder." He only grunts. After a lengthy silence, her grown up femme voice nearly pleas, "Thunder…cracker…? Umm…"

His voice is muffled by his crossed arms supporting his face down helm, "Arcee, unless it's life and death, I need to rest. And so do you."

"I need you to do me two favors."

"Why should I?" He bites back angrily.

Her voice retreats meekly, "I'm sorry. Never mind." He hears her roll over and softly cry, definitely trying to stifle the sound in the blanket.

He waits a few minutes giving himself time to calm down. Her cries stop as well, but he knows her too well. They've lived together long enough for him to know her sleep-breathing vs. her quiet thinking-breathing.

"I'm ready to listen." He responds softly.

"This is probably a stupid time to ask with your friends in the med bay-"

He growls tiredly, "Out with it already."

"Would you give me my first dance?" Her voice is quiet but firm, nearing an order.

He gasps and lifts his head, "Me?"

She rolls over, but still he can't see her wound up in the blanket. The main reason is to hide her virgin adult form that only her mother and "aunts" have seen. The other reason is because her body is still hardening and the new under-armor skin is still tenderly delicate to temperature and sensations. But what Thundercracker can see are her optics. They aren't her adoptive-parents' azure. And sure as Pit aren't Decepticon ruby red. No, this is the most beautiful pinkish-lavender he has ever seen. He is captivated… lured… drawn…

No, you Fragger! It's her hormones she is giving off. Her first release is so potent that no male is supposed to be near a virgin femme until her official coming out. Only her father can resist her because of their matched code. Her father… her father…

He closes his optics, "Why me Arcee? I'm not-"

Arcee's is so full of confidence for him. She is trying to support and encourage him, "Thunder, you are the only one I trust to touch me."

He groans, "You shouldn't ask me." She starts to rise and he instantly raises a hand and closes his optics, "Arcee! Don't move! Lay back down now."He turns his back just to put up another barrier. He hears her lay back down.

"Is Skywarp right that you are a virgin?"

Thundercracker drops his forehelm to his hand, "Pit, no Arcee. Please Primus, when will Elita be back? Save me Primus, please."

Arcee gets worried, "Thunder, are you alright?"

He growls out loud, "Oh Pit no! My shoulder and processor are killing me. I'm worried about Starscream. He got hit bad blocking a shot meant for Skywarp and I. Your hormones are not helping and now you asked me to perform one of the most precious moments in your life meant for Prime. NO! I'm not alright!"

She cringes, "You're mad at me."

He whips around and nails her lavender optics with his narrow ruby ones, "No, never! This is so not your fault. Primus has been cruel and Megatron is worse. How could I ever be mad at you, Darling Arcee?" She can't breathe. Nor can he. What did he just say?

His breath pants an order, "Go to sleep." She lowers her head and follows his order. He turns back to his desk and drops his head to the cool top and slips into recharge himself.

~~ A sound instantly onlines his systems but he doesn't move. The soft footsteps move across the floor towards Arcee's bunk. Ever so silently, Thundercracker pulls his dagger from his ankle. He flicks it and it strikes the intruder in the shoulder, it growls.

Thundercracker speaks in a guardian's threatening reply, "Take another step towards her and you will be a eunuch. Got it?"

"I dare you to try," Megatron warns.

Thundercracker stands with the other dagger bouncing in his palm not caring who he is, "You made me her guardian, I will uphold my duty to the end. Am I clear?"

Megatron smiles broadly, "Just making sure you were taking care of our youngest charge."

Thundercracker moves himself between Megatron and sleeping Arcee, "What do you really want? I expected Skywarp first, not you."

Megatron steps back, yanking the dagger from the chink in his shoulder. He hands it back to Thundercracker, "Aren't effected?"

Thundercracker steps even closer to Megatron, nose to nose. "My duty overrides my desires. I have no desire or urges other than to kill anyone who **thinks** of harming my charge. As per your orders, my lord. That includes you. Now! What do you want?"

Megatron laughs, "You talk with a the tone of a mate. Hanging around Soundwave too much?" Thundercracker doesn't laugh. His only response is to step back and show Megatron both daggers pointing to the door. Megatron growls, "Don't push your luck, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker now smirks, "Actually, I'm saving my aft. If I allowed anyone to harm her before the ceremony, I will have both you and Prime to contend with. Not to mention her mother." At that Megatron does chuckle. He backs away and leaves, never seeing his granddaughter.

Thundercracker sinks back down to the table. Arcee sirs again. "He was here, wasn't he?" Thunder grunts. "Are you better?"

"I'm still in one piece, if that's what you mean. You?"

"You didn't let him touch me, yeah." They both laugh lightly. "Thundercracker, I really need to ask a mech some questions. Even my Pap wouldn't answer these. Uncle Ironhide might, Jazz for sure… But.. Well…"

He groans, "Primus, you reallllly hate me, don't you?" He sighs and resigns himself to his fate, "Alright, out with it."

"Are you a virgin?"

Thundercracker raise his fist to the ceiling, "You and me are going to have a long talk later. Get ready!" Then drops his head again to Arcee, "Yes and no."

"Huh?"

He takes a deep breath and then belts it all out praying no one enters, "It was the night of induction. I was drunk, well, Pit we all were. I barley remember the femme. I don't know her name or even what color she was. Slag, I don't remember much. Just she said thank you and left me laying on the couch exhausted. Are you sure you want to know this?"

She smiles, "Thunder, you've always be truthful with me. That's why I trust you. So why do you consider yourself a virgin?"

He twirls a dagger on his finger point avoiding her, "Skywarp will hump anything weather it moves or not. I doubt he would know love if it fired a photon blast directly into his spark… if he has one. Now Megatron and Starscream are a bit more selective of their, um, conquests? But, I happen to agree with Soundwave. Why subject myself to viral risks, clingy femmes -seen that happen to Starscream-, or their lies and boyfriends & mates?" He sighs again, "Skywarp likes to tease me about having a spark like a femme. I like to tease him that he's hump his own sire if opportunity knocked."

Arcee giggles, "Sounds like him."

Thundercracker shrugs and catches a hint of her lavender optics watching him, "I want to wait for my bondmate. I don't want to be so desensitized that I can't enjoy or bring her joy. Stupid?"

Oh Primus Thunder, you are such a romantic. Don't you understand that' part of what makes you so attractive? Damn, even your spark is sexy. Primus, he is right about you. Why are you so cruel?

He turns away flushing. Arcee sees it, "Thunder, you're a romantic. It's sweet."

He huffs trying to be the hardened warrior again, "I'm a Decepticon. Sweet is not in our vocabulary."

Just then the door opens. Elita is pissed. She kicks the nearest thing, the chair. It flies across the room. Thundercracker catches it before it hits Arcee. "Slagit Elita! You nearly killed your own child!"

Elita slams her fist down on the desk, "He said no!"

Thundercracker grabs her wrists before she can slam them down again, "No to what?"

Elita has been crying, "He said she can't have her night of vigil under the stars. He said she can party all she wants in the rec-room but no all night prayer vigil under the stars."

Before Elita can say another word, Thundercracker is out of the room. He hits his com, "Starscream, Megatron's throne room. STAT!"

"What's going on?"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Not without me you don't."

Thundercracker's stomps get louder as he smirks back, "Then you better beat me there!"

Starscream comes to the throne door just as Thunder does. They slam open the door. Thunder points a finger straight at the war lord, "Frag you! How dare you!"

Megatron stands up and prepares to strike, but Thunder raises his own fist, "You have taken so much from that child! Her mother, her father, her home. How dare you deny her a prayer vigil. Take away the party, the first dance, but don't you dare deny her a prayer vigil."

Megatron pokes his finger straight out, "This is a rouse. A scheme Elita and her femmes have come up with in order to set up a rescue. Prime knows the party is scheduled for tomorrow night, so he will be waiting while the femmes wait outside all night for him. No! The answer is N-O. NO! Got it? Fool Guardian."

Starscream carefully steps forward, "My lord, not to correct you, but Elita speaks the truth. As a member of the Elite Guard, quite often, we stood guard over counsel daughters and mothers the night before their coming-out. As Prime's daughter, as Elita's daughter, it would be expected for her to have a prayer vigil to Primus."

Megatron looks back and forth between the two angry Seekers. He remains firm. "Fine! Follow me!"

The two Seekers flank their leader back to Thundercracker's quarters. Elita is there standing guard over still concealed Arcee. Megatron uses his ordering tone. He points to Thundercracker, "Guardian, you will stand Sentry." He turns to Elita, "You may escort her as far as the lift, but no further. Since the Seekers seem to know the ritual, they will over see it. Starscream and Thundercracker. That is my final word." With that, he turns on one heal and leaves.

"Thank you," Arcee calls from the blankets.

The door closes. Elita strokes her daughter's face. "I so wanted to give you my robe, but…" Both the femme's sigh sadly.

Thundercracker opens his subspace container. Reaching in deep by only feel up to his shoulder, he finally grunts, "Ha! Found it. I think this will do."

He hands Elita a rolled heavy bundle of fabric tied by a blue and gold trimmed ribbon. He pulls the ceremonial dagger off that had been bound to it. Before he releases the fabric, he lowers his head sheepishly, "You may want to air it out and turn it inside out, because of the logo. I… I only used it once."

Elita looks at the rich red fabric turning the corner of it, white satin with blue and gold trim. She gasps, "No, Thundercracker, this isn't…"

He drops his voice nearly a whisper, "Just take it. She must be concealed before Primus during her vigil. I hope he doesn't mind." His mouth irks grin, "He and I are kind of having a fight right now."

Elita smiles and strokes his cheek, "Yeah, you and me both." Then she kisses his other cheek.

Thundercracker leaves, "I'll be outside all night if you need me. Tomorrow night, I'll do my duty. I won't let you down. I promise." He exits and the door closes with a resounding click.

~~Thundercracker stood guard outside his own quarters. A few hours later, Starscream, limping comes to him with a cube of Energon. "Hey, you okay?" Thundercracker takes a good long drink avoiding the question. "How was the mediation?" His friend tries again.

Thundercracker finishes the cube, "Oh you mean battle? I think Primus won. Why does he always have to win?"

Starscream laughs, "Humm, that's what makes him a god?"

Thundercracker lays his head back against the door, "Yeah, yeah. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer."

Starscream lays a hand on his friend's shoulder, "TC…?"

Thundercracker closes his eyes, "Go away Starscream. Figure out where she is going to stay after tomorrow night. Because I will not share quarters with a virgin femme."

Starscream tries to use Skywarp's annoying tone, "But she's safest with you, vir-"

Thundercracker grabs his friend by the throat near crushing and turns him slowly shoving him against the door, thus placing him in the sentry position. "Second in Command, get that femme out of my quarters. Am I clear?"

With that, Thundercracker walks away to the training quarters to avoid everyone. Most of all, himself. He wants to pray, but he's so mad at Primus, that it would be no help. So instead he does the second thing that helps him relieve his frustration: Spars with himself. He pulls up the hologram, yanks his sword and begins training. Thrust, parry, curl, strike….

Hours later, several shredded dummies, and dripping with sweat he heads to the communal wash rack. He doesn't dare going to his own quarters. Making sure he has the door locked, he turns the water to hot and does the third thing that helps him relieve his stress. The amount of code that ejected from his spike shocked even him. He drops to his knees. Who knew releasing that much pent up code would make you so exhausted?

He checks his time device. "Scrap!" He was going to have to hurry to refuel and be at the door on time. There's pounding on the door.

"Hey, who's fragging off in the wash racks?!" Great! Skywarp.

Quickly drying, he releases the lock on the door and sneers back, "I don't frag-off. Remember? I'm too prissy! We virgins don't like anyone seeing our delicate forms while bathing." Then he pulls up to his full imposing height and his optics lock into warrior mode. This stance of TC's always frightens Skywarp. The blue Seeker's voice drops to a warriors growl, "I have sentry duty. Out. Of. My. Way." With a palm to Skywarp's chest, shoves him easily out of the way. Thundercracker strides away as the proud old Elite Guard he used to be.

He comes to his own quarters and softly knocks the old guard code. Elita answers and smiles, "You haven't forgotten." Thunder winks to her. No, he would never forget the old ways. This was one duty he actually felt honored to perform.

He checks the hall. Megatron is waiting at one end, Starscream at the other. Elita exits first and guides a bundle of satin out the door. Firestar takes the other side. Echo , Darklight and Moonracer follow behind. Taller, the blue Seeker, brings up the rear guard.

Arcee trips, but Elita and Firestar gather up some of the extra fabric and assist her.

Thundercracker has a stoic face, but his spark is racing. He's actually pleased that his cape was too big for Arcee. It was made to cover his larger frame and his wings. He can see Elita had done her best to modify it slightly, to cover Arcee's head and hide her femme curves. There was so much fabric it could have wrapped around the frame before him at least twice. But he doesn't allow himself to smile. No, this was a rite, and he had been asked to over see it.

The mechs stand back when Starscream and Thundercracker draw their wing swords in warning not to approach the procession.

At the lift door, Starscream activates the door. Elita lifts the "hood" of fabric and gives her daughter a tender kiss. "Pray for your father as well. He's hurting so much right now." The red satin nods silently. Thundercracker catches out of the corner of his optic, Megatron drops his head sorrowfully.

Each femme lays a hand on her and then steps back lining up against the wall beside Starscream.

Elita assists Arcee stepping into the lift and arranges the rest of the fabric inside the lift. Thundercracker carefully steps in, avoiding the fabric. He nods to his Seeker Commander. Starscream nods back and closes the door. The femmes head down the hall. Megatron grabs Elita's arm, "You are coming with me." Elita doesn't argue, but doesn't go happily either.

Inside his quarters, she yanks away from him. He sinks down to his bunk. "Tell me, what does mother and daughter pray for at this time?" He takes a shaky breath. "And a… sire." Elita sinks to her knees. She begins to pray out loud that her daughter may continue to grow in strength and duty and honor. That she may find a worthy mate and live a life of peace and prosperity. Megatron lowers his own helm and for the first time in eons, prays.

~~ On the roof top, Thundercracker assists Arcee to face east, and arrange the fabric to keep from choking her while she kneels. Then he starts to step back, she speaks, "Thunder, is it true you have stood guard before?"

He breaks protocol, "A sentry does not speak. You need to begin your vigil."

Her head drops to touch the floor. It cracks his spark to hear her sobs, "What's the point, Thundercracker? Primus has abandoned me! I'm trapped here under the tyrants rule. He wants my mother and will use me to get my father to cave. My mother will never break her vows to my father. I will die before I let her sacrifice her vows for me. My father will never stop trying to get Mother and I back." She sobs harder. "I will loose them both all because of me. My original sire and creator died protecting me. And now my adoptive ones will die because of me again. The Autobots will loose a leader because of me. I am nothing! I will never find a mate trapped here. I mean seriously, who will I ever meet? Twisted 'Cons? Even if I found one with a romantic spark," (they both know that was directed straight at Thunder, he gasps) "What would my father say? How could he permit the daughter of Prime to bond with a 'Con?"

She raises her head and screams a blood curdling cry. "WHY PRIMUS AM I CURSED?"

Thundercracker feels like his own spark would fall to the floor and join hers. He wants to gather her into his arms and kiss away her fears. He wish he could take away her pain. To be more than just a physical guardian. He wants to guard her hopes, fears and spark. She's so strong and wants to remind her of her strengths. But no, that is what tonight is about. She must find that strength herself, guided by Primus.

Instead, he steps back and takes his sentry stance. Legs in a wide stable proud stance. The tip of his sword evenly placed between his peds, palms over lapped resting on the hilt top. His head centered, erect and facing forward, scanners on full alert scanning the skies for foes. But his spark is heavy and pleading for his charge. Every spark beat pleads a prayer for her pain. He wished and prayed that Primus would forget him and just heal Arcee. _Please Primus, help her. This is supposed to be a scared moment. She is supposed to feel you guiding and supporting her. You are supposed to show her you love her. Can't you just grant her that? Grant her peace and comfort in this Pit-hole._

Arcee's sobs finally subside and she lifts her head to the proper position. Kneeling before the stars, hands folded, head bowed in submission, spark open to Primus' guidance. Arcee fell into blissful meditation.

Thundercracker himself, for the first time in months, felt Primus' presence. A sense of peace finally came over him. Primus has granted him peace and comfort.

~~With the dawn of morning, the first glow of the rising sun brought the loveliest hues. Arcee dared turn her head to look at Thunder. With the black of night still behind his erect proud stance, and the dawn of pink-orange light bathing his front features setting off his royal blue and pure white stripes with hints of gold. She saw the slightest smile across his stoic sentry façade. This night had effected him as much as her. His optics barely adjusted. He winked to her, acknowledging, this was a moment just for them and he wished to be closer to her, but didn't dare break the moment. She winked back, seeing how her optics were all he could see under his Order of the Seeker's Cape.

The sun continues to rise. With it their hopes.

"Thundercracker, prepare to bring her in." Starscream softly orders.

Thundercracker takes a step forward and puts a hand out to Arcee. She gathers a wad of the fabric, so that her hands are still covered, a lays it in his palm. He helps her rise.

Her voice is a whisper in the dawn, "Thunder, will you give me my first kiss?"

He smiles tenderly, "I would love to." Then smirks, "If Prime and Megatron don't offline me first."

She smirks back, "Would it be worth it?"

He leans in and whispers in her audio tenderly, "It would be worth going to the Pit." They grip each other's hands a little tighter as the rising lift is heard. The door clanks open bringing an end to their moment in time. He guides her in, gently using his ped, shoves the rest of the fabric in and punches the lift to sink. Arcee reaches for his hand and he gives it to her.

The lift comes to a stop, he pulls back to his sentry stance. The doors part. Elita and Firestar take their places again. Elita glances at Thunder, but his façade reveals nothing.

They guide Arcee to the rec room with Starscream taking lead sentry guard position again. Inside the room, Starscream takes sentry to the right facing forward with Elita directly before kneeling Arcee. Thunder takes the left, facing back (keeping an guard for rear intruders.) The audience of other femmes and mechs line the wall.

Elita begins the ceremony when Optimus' face comes on the screen. Arcee looks up and smiles to her father. He winks a smile back, and then returns his face to ceremonial stance. "Youngling, state your designation."

Respectfully she answers, "Arcee, daughter of Hexbolt and Maple whom Primus has granted home to the Well of All Sparks. Now I am daughter of Optimus Prime and Commander Elita One, leader of the Autobots." Optimus and Elita beam, that wasn't exactly how it was supposed to be stated, but Arcee threw it in like a jab to Megatron.

Elita continues, "Why are you here?"

"I wish permission to be a femme among the ranks of Autobot Warriors." Megatron groans. Optimus lightly chuckles.

Elita warns softly, "Arcee, do it right."

Thunder, lets off a puff on amusement. Starscream grunts for Thunder to get it together.

Arcee sighs. "Alright. I wish to be granted acceptance as a femme. I have put away my sparkling ways and desires. With my transformed body, and my transformed optics, and a night of Primus guided spark, I am ready to live as an adult and all the responsibilities that go with it. I will help and guide others. I will no longer depend on others to provide and care for me. I will care for them. And if Primus grants it, I will find a worthy mate, and continue my proud heritage. And I will fight and die protecting them just as my sires and creators have done for me."

Elita groans reminding her once again to get in line.

Arcee juts her head up to look directly at her father, "I will not hide my spark! I am an Autobot warrior and will die as one!"

Optimus leans in, "Daughter, I do not doubt your spark. Your mother is just trying to protect you from aggravating Megatron."

Arcee rises quickly to her feet in defiance. Thunder takes a step back hoping to catch her optics, but they are locked on her father. "That is my point exactly. I do not wish for you to see me as your daughter anymore. I wish for you to see me as your soldier, PRIME. Does this look like the body of child any more?!" She goes to yanks the fabric from her body, but Starscream and Thunder each clamp a hand down on her shoulders keeping the fabric locked in place. Only her helm is revealed.

Vibrant blue with streaks of dawn-pink. She has a helm like a graceful sand pail (Lord Buckethead's granddaughter?) but shooting forehelm-centered and straight back is a pink antenna like spike. On each side are antenna's like Optimus, only instead of straight up, they gracefully curl back in a blue violin scroll-like style. Sleek, graceful, deadly.

Starscream whispers to the budding warrior, "Today you are asking us to treat you like an adult. Tomorrow you may make you warrior's pledge. Don't push too hard or your mother may not grant you your wish. Alright?"

Arcee turns her head to catch, Thunder's optics. He smirks, "You won't get your second wish if you keep acting like a spoiled brat." He could swear he felt her spark jump. He snaps his head back into position when Starscream gives him a curious look.

Arcee drops her head, "Very well. I ask to be treated and granted all the rites of adulthood."

Elita nods. Starscream steps back. "Do you promise to follow all the rules and laws of Cybertron?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to uphold the laws and rules of Primus?"

"I do."

Elita glances back to Optimus and smiles, "Do you promise to save yourself for your bondmate?" It was a threat to all mechs in this room.

"Absolutely." She wanted so badly to turn to Thunder after their conversation.

Elita grunts, "Do you promise to follow the rules Megatron has ordered his femme slaves."

"Lord Megatron," he reminds her. She remains silent. "Say it."

Elita grunts and then sighs, "Lord Megatron."

Arcee turns to the war lord, "As long as he understands, my chastity comes first and I will defend it with everything I have." He nods. "I will."

Elita takes a deep breath. "Daughter of mine, I welcome you into the rites of femme-hood."

Optimus then makes his pledge, "Arcee, I will do my best to see you as a woman. It will not be easy seeing how you were so delicate and fragile when I made a promise to Primus to guide and protect you. I'm sorry I let you down."

Arcee smiles, "Papa, last night, Primus spoke to me. Do not grieve my imprisonment. He has a reason. There is a reason he chose me to be here. I am tingling with anticipation."

Optimus chuckles, "Just do me a favor, try not to piss of Megatron too much. That's my duty."

Arcee smiles and nods, "Yes, Papa Prime." Megatron groans and rolls his eyes.

Optimus turns his attention to Megatron, "Watch yourself. You though you have a child easy to control. She was anything but. Now she is a femme, Primus help you now!"

He laughs. Even Thundercracker and Starscream laugh. Megatron chooses to remain silent.

Each one of the femme's come forward and give her their blessings. Echo is last laying her infant in her mate's arms. She comes to Arcee, "I hope you find love and a whole bunch of sparklings." Arcee just blushes. Echo steps aside glancing up to Thunder who avoids her gaze.

Elita grabs the edge of the cape, "Femme Arcee, are you ready to reveal your new life to your friends?" Arcee nods. Elita comes around behind her, so that her form is revealed to her father first. The red satin billows her peds. Everyone in the room gasps. Thundercracker doesn't dare look. Instead he keeps his sentry stance.

Optimus speaks, "Dear Arcee, you are lovely. Primus has granted you a strong, functional, beautiful form." He winks, "Your mother is still more beautiful."

Arcee giggles, clinging to her mother's arm, "I can live with that Papa."

He smiles and stands back to every one else in the Autobot base can see Prime's daughter. The cheers from the Autobots send tears streaming down her face. She can hear her friends and family yelling out their blessings.

Chromia bellows the loudest, "Darl'n, give 'em Pit!" Optimus finally nods, giving Arcee permission to turn around and face the Decepticons. As she does, Skywarp wolf calls. Megatron strikes him with one fist.

"Thank you Megatron," Optimus growls. Skywarp leaves the room knowing he's scrap if he stays.

Elita gathers the cape and sets it aside. Finally Arcee turns to catch Thundercracker's gaze. Shock is across his face. He thought for sure all time had stopped. It was the femme of his dreams.

A graceful face still Arcee, but with those sunset pink-lavender optics. Her strong neck of grey along with her hands, peds and trim belly. Her chest is not overly robust, but clearly a full fledged femme of blue with pink trim highlighting the curves. Her hips are warrior hips. Strong, yet lithe, deadly. He would enjoy sparing with her. This solid firm thighs and calves would offline Skywarp in a second. She is a vision of everything he found attractive.

She lifts her hands, "I believe you promised me the first dance."

He meekly nods and steps forward. Her fingers clamp over his palm. Before his hand can touch her waist-

"No! NO! No, no, no! This is my rite!" Megatron growls and strides forward.

Optimus hisses, "No! It's mine!"

Megatron whips his head around to face Optimus, "She's my granddaughter!"

Both sides of the vid screen erupt, "WHAT?"

Only Arcee hears Thunder's groan, "I'm beyond scrap. I'm slag now."

Megatron tries to grasp Arcee's arm, but she curls her body against Thunder's for protection. Thundercracker doesn't let go. He just does as Arcee begs.

Optimus growls, "I suggest you explain, Megatron."

Megatron points to Hook, "Explain."

Hook nervously answers, "There was an accident and Arcee was badly injured." Elita moves closer to the couple. Thunder is rubbing Arcee's back. "She needed a transfusion. Seekers aren't compatible even though they all tried." Arcee looks up to Thunder, he shrugs. Hook continues, "Megatron offered. When I ran the compatibility test it came up that… Maple was Megatron's daughter."

Arcee and Elita whips around to Megatron. Instead Megatron growls his own anger, "You know what the Elite were doing to the gladiators for their code?"

"Regretfully, I heard rumors when I was Orion."

Starscream nods as well, "There was nothing we could do either. And no, we didn't support it. Some of us even tried to persuade them to stop. We were to be quiet or be replaced."

Megatron snarls, "Do you understand why I hate the counsel so much. Not only were we second class slaves, but they raped us as well."

Optimus sighs heavily, "Megatron, I do not approve of what they did, but look what you are doing? Are you any better than them? You have taken the opposition hostage." His voice turns very tender and soft, not an ounce of anger, "What have you tried to do to my mate? The same thing?"

Megatron steps forward and strokes her face tenderly, "She's wonderful. She deserves to be at my side."

Optimus sighs, still not angry, "Megatron, you know how it works. She's already bonded to me. Our sparks are already one. You can't have her spark. Taking her body…?"

Optimus turns to Arcee and Thundercracker. "What about her? You've already hurt her. Your own Energon and code."

Arcee lays her head in the crook of Thundercracker's neck. The look is tender and warm for the femme in his arms. Optimus and Megatron look to the child they care about now wrapped in another's arms.

Megatron narrows his gaze to Thundercracker, "What do you think you are doing?"

Thundercracker turns to Optimus, "Well, I was going to ask you at the end of this day for permission to court your daughter. But it looks like I will have to ask you both."

Optimus moans and drops his forehelm to his palm. His tone is for a son making a bad choice, "Thundercracker…. Oh you poor thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Starscream barks not liking the thought of one of his Seekers being shunned again by the reining Elite.

Optimus lifts his head, "Think about it, Starscream. Look at Echo and the others. They have a choice to make. Do they stay with the ones they care about, or take back their pledges and vows to turn to the traitors. Spark or allegiances?"

Then he turns back to his blue Femme, "Arcee, just now you pledged to the Autobot cause. I can see you care about him very much. But Sweetspark, the last thing I want to see is you hurt. Torn apart by this war.

"And you Thundercracker. An honorable Seeker. A valiant warrior." Optimus chuckles rubbing an old wound TC had given him in the past. TC blushes. "Seriously, if the time comes to bond. What will you do? Leave your Trine? Leave the Decepticons?"

Starscream blanches to Prime's honest concern. Thunder shakes his head in distress. "Thundercracker, I would be proud to call a Seeker a member of my family, but I can't accept my enemy. I hold nothing against you personally. I find you devoted to your commander, even if he's a psychopath."

"Careful Prime," Megatron warns.

"Really Megatron?" Optimus cocks his head sideways. "Look, you are no better off. Your daughter died at your army's hands. How does that feel? Now your granddaughter despises and hates you. She would rather side with your enemy and call him sire/father than side with you. What do you think about that?" Optimus takes a very deeps sigh and tries once more, "Megatron, why are we fighting? What is this slagg'n fight all about? Do you remember any more? Better yet, do you care?"

Both sides of the screen fall into heavy heavy silence.

Thunder lifts Arcee's chin and smiles whispering, "Before the cannons and pistols come out again, may grant you your second wish?" She only smiles in response.

Thunder curls her tighter into his embrace and parts his lips ever so slightly to gather hers into his kiss. He presses warmly, sweetly. Arcee never expected a kiss to do things to her whole body. She leans in closer wanting to feel more of his warmth. His lips move to get a better grasp and nudging her to respond. She does, moving her lips under his. She can feel his spark warming and thumping harder against her own armor covered one. Her hand slips up not letting his helm pull back. Instead he smiles against her lips, thus changing the connection. She does like wise. Then he does pull back and presses his forehelm to hers.

She smiles, "mmmm, to the Pit and Primus and back. So worth it."

He smirks, "Not bad for a virgin."

"You or me?" She asks. He just lightly giggles.

Optimus smiles at the tenderness of the moment. He turns back to Megatron who was still digesting Optimus' speech. "Megatron, do you have time to meet with me today. Maybe a walk by the beach. Maybe Thundercracker and Arcee could join us. You know, two fathers keeping an eye on the courting couple?" He smirks. "Maybe the answer is before us, after all." Megatron looks back to the couple hands clasped star gazing into each others' optics. "A new hope?"

Megatron nods. "Tasmania, noon."

Optimus shakes his head, "No, I have a base there. Japan, noon."

Megatron chuckles, "I've got one there too."

Optimus and Megatron actually laugh together. Then at the same time, "Bermuda Triangle?" The two leaders roar with laughter. And nod in agreement.

I have more in mind, but lets' see what Ms Sparkle 1 says. Thunder and Arcee get some alone time and accidentally bond while, _ha-hem_, before they got the authorization.

RC & TC 2 Bermuda Triangle:

Arcee and Thunder slowly walk down the beach chucking rocks into the surf and watching the crabs burrow while talking. Trailing behind them out of regular audio range the leaders of the warring factions talk.

"So, what are we going to do?" Megatron asks.

"Well, I've been thinking on the way over. There's some neutral spots still on Cybertron. Why not send them there." Optimus encourages.

"Are you saying groom Thundercracker into a leadership roll? You need to get your processor rebooted!" Megatron curls his face into distaste.

Optimus chuckles, "No. Thundercracker is not leadership material. Arcee, yes."

"A femme Prime?" He ponders the thought, "I could live with that."

"She's young. Too young!" Optimus gasps.

Megatron 's turn to chuckle, "And were you much older?" Optimus frowns. "Besides, she has two great leaders to glean from."

Optimus releases a smirk, "Did you just compliment my leadership abilities?"

Megatron scoffs, "Arrogant mech. I meant Elita, duh."

Optimus smiles broadly, "I whole sparked agree. About Elita…."

"No, I won't release her." Megatron takes a few steps forward away from Prime.

Optimus jogs to keep up, and then grabs Megatron's arm making him face a calm but hurting bonded-mech. "Think for a moment." Megatron yanks his arm out of Optimus' grasp. Optimus takes a sigh and drops his head, "Megatron, she can never be yours."

Like a friend with a soft tone breaking bad news, Optimus continues, "She's bonded to me. Our sparks are fused. Even if she wanted, she could never bond with you."

Megatron smirks, "I could always kill you."

Optimus returns the smirk, "Yes, and if you bond with her, you bond with me. She gets my essence in death. So, do you really want me as your bond mate? Hum?"

Megatron shudders. Optimus chuckles. Megatron takes a swing at him, but Optimus pulls his head back, and the fist misses. Optimus gives Megatron a moment and tries again. "Help me understand why you want Elita? It's not just to tick me off, is it?"

Megatron turns away shaking his head. "I don't understand why you are playing bot-shrink all of a sudden?"

Optimus steps in front of him with a ferocious near animalistic male guardian scowl and a deep aggressive growl, "I could go back to the angry mate mode. " He sneers an evil scowl, "I don't mind. I would love to shove my hand through your chest and crush your spark in my bare hand." He crushes a rock to dust to prove his point. Megatron actually shivers. Optimus takes a step back, a deep breath, and returns to the calm bot of a few moments ago.

Megatron asks respectfully, "What do want me to say?"

"The truth."

Megatron lifts a proud head, "I have every intention of being victorious. Elita is a worth mate of a leader. Please don't be angry, but she has been compassionate to my past. She listens. She knows exactly how to support and encourage a leader. She's strong in body and spirit. And of course, she's the most stunning creation Primus ever made."

Optimus can't help but smile, "Yes, I agree. That's also what makes her a great commander and mother. But, her spark belongs to someone else. You're crushing her by keeping her captive. She would never cave." Megatron nods and sighs. Optimus lays a gentle hand on Megatron's shoulder. "Have you ever been in love?"

Normally, proud, warrior and gladiator Megatron would have scoffed. But this hurting grandfather just sighs and nods. "Her name was Ricochet. Shea, I called her."

Optimus lets his hand slip. He knew that look. He's seen it enough in his own mirror lately. This was a much deeper pain.

"Fragg'n Elite Counsel secretary!" Megatron yanks away from Optimus so he can release some anger not on the bot. "He spark raped her. And they call me a barbarian!"

Megatron picks up a huge bolder and throws it into the water. Thundercracker arched himself so his wings would protect Arcee from anything that rained down.

Optimus' turn to shudders then he smiles, "I don't think he got away with it."

Megatron turns, "Don't tease me. It's not fitting of you, Prime."

Optimus continues to smile, "I heard of a black and purple bot named Ricochet. She runs an orphanage on Velicotron."

Megatron actually gets his hopes raised, "If you are pulling my servo, I will crush your spark and then bond your mate. The only way to keep you from completing the transfer."

Optimus chuckles, "Shall we take Elita."

Megatron smiles cruelly, "I may trust you, but I'm not stupid." Optimus roars with laughter. Thunder and Arcee turns to the two fathers.

Paste your document here...


	10. Quartet

a/n Thanks to Pika and ThunderRemix8 on da for spurring the continuation to Helicon. Here you go. Brotherhood content, no romance.

* * *

><p>Shockwave's Lab<p>

Transformer's Prime Universe (no particular AU)

Shockwave looks down on his creations, quite please with each model laying on their stasis berths. Models 1 and 2, (designated Eradicon and Vehicon) were all prepared and in production by the time Nemesis was ready to leave. Yet he was not confident with the third and fourth models on Earth terrain. To Shockwave's dismay, Megatron took a few of each anyway. He just hoped they did not fail and then it would reflect poorly on him. Failure is never an option to him. Secretly, he wished not to fail his creations either, for they deserved to live and thrive and not be half assembled beings unable to provide for themselves. All or nothing so his spark and processor agreed.

Turning aside, he shuts off the lights and closes the door to their stasis room. There is no need to secure it, for they are only simple minded droids who haven't the higher processing functions of say, true mechs.

The genius underestimated the works of his own hands.

No sooner is the door closed, than four sets of prototype optics come on line. Red, violet, amber, and lime. Rising to sit up, the red optics check the door and then nods to his fellow berthroom mates.

They are not angry with Master Shockwave, if anything, they feel sorry for him. If only they could reveal just how smart they really are, but no. It had been argued and debated and then rehashed again and again but never had a full quorum to make the move. So here they are playing dumb, mute and loyal to their lonely creator.

"I say-"

"Not again, Toby." The silver Eradicon with lime optics softly shakes his head. Future productions all got ruby optics like the majority of the Decepticon warriors.

"Eraline, stop. You may look like a Seeker but-" The silver being actually hisses like Ravage. It does not stop the soft lavender Helicon from tapping the dejected black and silver bulk, "Fine, but each other is all we have. Let's not make a war out of it."

That stung just a little too close to home and the silver one winces for it.

The only one who hasn't spoken is the deep black one absently spinning his tires in his ankles. "Victor…?" Toby asks for his opinion meekly.

"Master deserves to know that his greatest creations are-"

"Are what, Toby? Cogs in machinery of war? Dying? Look at him, he's dying," the fast speeding one fires back swiftly.

Silently, Toby closes his mouth and Victor does as well. Eraline goes back to his berth and powers down. Toby climbs back to his own as well and shivers saying nothing. When Hector tries to comfort him, he pulls further away. It's a rough stasis for all of them.

* * *

><p>Within days, the nasty incident with the sneaky Autobots happens. Shockwave is shot backwards out of his space bridge vortex and slams into it's console. Sparks, smoke and destruction rain down. For the first time they are struck hard with the thought that they could actually LOSE Master. Sure he's come back damaged before, but never injured this badly and most certain not struck in his only optic. Shockwave's body slumps to the side and lets off the longest pained moan they've ever heard.<p>

Even now, they can't say a word, but that doesn't stop them from helping their Master. Toby takes care of the fire, Hector and Victor get the medical supplies while Eraline and then Toby pull debris out of the woozy genius' way. Shockwave never says a thing to them, for he has no idea that they are even assisting him.

As soon as they are sure he has some vision, they become more cautious to their actions and careful to not reveal themselves. And once again, the topic comes up.

"I wish there were more of us."

"I do not."

"How can you say that?"

"It's hard enough with limited supplies as it is. More bots would just mean more of us to suffer. On top of that, do you really want to see Master concern for more of us? As it is, he did not want the Tankicons to go at all! He didn't think they were fit for battle yet!" Toby's helm lowers it wasn't meant directly as a strike to him per-say, but still.

As the ranks go, the Tankicons were created last and thus a lot of times Toby is treated like nothing short of a sparkling. That just makes Toby fight harder to be taken seriously. It's bad enough when his brothers think he is favored by Master. It's not true of course. Master cares for them all in their unique ways even if the word 'cared' is not a word associate with Master Shockwave.

In each of their perspective ways, they are considered and looked after. Hector and Eraline are given their flight time so that they do not go claustrophobic. Likewise, Victor is given time to go speeding off occasionally. Toby is kept close and always within sight of the others or Master, seeing how he doesn't move as fast as the others thus an easy target to the lingering foes on Cybertron.

"Yeah, I guess watching more of us suffer would not be good for Master's spark," he picks up a cube of Energon and heads to their leader.

Silently he sets it down next to Master Shockwave's only hand and waits. This is unlike Toby, but he needs a moment to study his healing Master closely. Intensely, Shockwave is studying the monitor straight ahead. So intense, he blanks out the rest of the room. The large mech is the perfect symbol of Decepticon determination. Purple, proud, steadfast, focused, innovative. Loyal.

Toby nudges the cube a little closer until it brushes the arm. Shockwave stops and turns to the touch. Toby cringes realizing he almost revealed himself and quickly puts on his 'drone' persona. Shockwave blinks and then orders Toby to a task. "Yes Master," he bows and leaves.

Around the corner, Victor whacks Toby on the back of the helm. "Are you malfunctioning?!"

Toby snaps back, "I will not feel bad for having emotions! They are a gift, weather intended or not and I WILL use them as I see fit." His retort is too loud bringing stomping large pedes to investigate. Seeing the large scientist headed their way, they swiftly pull into their designed rolls with a parting glare to Toby.

* * *

><p>Another fateful day comes… Hector is at Shockwave's side as a ping comes to the monitor. Not like he ever needed to, but without a word or anything, Shockwave drops to his tracks and tears out of the base. With a simple ping, Victor is alerted by Hector who then follows their creator at a respectful distance. Kicking on his recording equipment, sends the image back to his waiting teammates.<p>

Shockwave flips to his pedes and engages KnockOut and his Eradicons. To Eraline's horror, he watches how his brethren are treated.

To Toby's horror he hears, "Lord Megatron lives? Take me to him immediately," and KnockOut does so. In the opening of a vortex, Master Shockwave is gone.

Just as Shockwave had been abandoned, now he has abandoned them. Victor cuts the feed feeling his spark cringe. The others wait for him at the door when he returns. In stunned silence they just stare at each other. 'Now what' no one says.

Their Master is gone. No experiments or projects to assist with. No large bot to protect them from rogue Insecticons or Autobot Femme Division out to scavenge the Tower. No inventor to help them repair the Energon dispenser when it goes array.

Toby begins to shiver. Victor snarls to the fact they haven abandoned so easily. Eraline hisses to being left unprotected. Hector fears for the impending boredom.

"I need to be alone to think," Victor stomps off.

"I need to get this place locked down," Eraline heads another direction.

"Toby, help me gather and log our rations," Hector tries to keep the tank from shivering to bits.

They each break to their different chores. Toby is more than silent just not wanting to be chastised about his feelings again, but he knows they are feeling it too. What they are feeling, no one will discuss.

"Hey, Toby, we need to figure out what we can do for fun," Hector smiles handing another cube to be stacked.

"Fun? What is fun?"

Hector laughs delightedly. Sure he knows what fun is, he has seen Starscream and KnockOut have 'fun' at other's expense. "Well I guess I will have to teach you!" the lavender one eases both their sparks.

* * *

><p>Like a pack of brothers or a well oiled team, they find their way through this trial. Already they leaned on each other for being unique yet alike. Now more than ever they depend on each other for more than safety. Comradery. Although they silently label Toby as the 'fearful one' they are all afraid. Although they label Victor as 'the leader', they each are in charge of different aspects of their survival. Although Hector has kept them 'entertained' they each have found ways to amuse or encourage each other. Although each is a 'warrior' and a fighter (as they have been designed) they know that Eraline is the sharpest shooter and they all follow his advice and further training.<p>

Each knows their own limits and their compatriots. They also know the strengths of each other as well. Like overlapping plates of armor and acceptance, the team over laps and the brotherhood is bound tighter and tighter together.

* * *

><p>Fate decides to bring them another day. The day they have argued, debated, grieved and repeatedly shoved aside has arrived. Not at all the way they intended. Most certainly not like this.<p>

Sitting on the floor beside the tank holding Master's greatest triumph, the four brothers are playing a game of lots that Hector and Toby created. Laughing to the third failed cast by Victor, Toby falls backwards thumping his tracks and cannon to the floor which only sets the others' laughter off harder. Toby's hic-upping covers up the sound of the space bridge breaking open in the other room. Eraline's fist bonking the floor covers up the sound of approaching peded thumps.

Hector is the first to notice the dark frame filling the doorway as he wipes the moisture from his optics, "Oh scrap."

Eraline turns and gapes sharing Hector's shock, "Oh frag."

Victor swiftly rises to his pedes in proper protocol. The others snap to as well, Toby being last to fall in line, shaking a little in a snigger. His grin is wide seeing the rare sign of bafflement on their Master's face. It doesn't help when their fierce some warrior-creator cants his helm ever so slightly with those antenna spires going cock-eyes making him so… adorable?

"Curious. Explain," he simply orders softly.

No one knows what to say so Toby finally eeps out, "We are sentient? Welcome home?"

Victor elbows the tank epping out a muffled ouch. Shockwave merely states, "Hm, so I see." Looking at each one in turn, he considers this startling new information.

"Congratulations?" Hector tries to help.

Shockwave shakes his head and moves towards the tank. On his third step, feels something crunch under his pede. Looking down, sees that he has crushed their game piece. Game? He lowers to a well balanced squat and picks up a piece examining it very carefully. He knows good and well it takes more than a drone's processor to come up with entertainment, let alone creating entertainment. These beings are smarter than he originally gave them credit for.

Toby moves with out being ordered, "I'm sorry Master, I will dispose of this frivolousness," and tries to gather the pieces out of his superior's way. A lone lilac hand raises and halts him in mid-movement.

"Do no dispose, just move to a better location." Swiftly Toby and Eraline clean up the game with one last compliment, "Quite… creative."

"Thank you, Sir," Toby flushes.

"Designation?" Shockwave rises to his full height again.

Toby's hands shake making his pieces rattle. Eraline huffs and takes them tossing them into the crate, disgusted with his brother. Once more Shockwave asks.

"Toby, My Master, I'm sorry if-"

A firm hand flays out to the others, "Toby, curious. And the others?" Nervous but yet proud Toby gives the unauthorized names of his brothers. Then silence as once more Commander Shockwave looks to each of his creations in turn. He addresses them all, "How long have you known you were sentient and why hide it?"

No one says anything until Toby reaches for the last piece still in his master's hand. "We didn't want to hurt you." The piece falls into Toby's hand and he turns away. Part of him wants to see his brothers' reaction to the conversation they refused to have with him, but he really doesn't want to see Master's.

Hector presses on seeing Toby won't. He shoves the crate forward taking the rest of the pieces, "Master, we heard how your creations were talked about by Starscream and KnockOut. Victor was first of course to notice and told us all to remain ….silent." He shoots a glare at Victor to counter that!

Shockwave looks to Victor sharply. The flyer in perfect military posture replies to the silent order to speak, "I did not feel it prudent knowing we were to be nothing more than 'cannon fodder'," he repeats the words Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream said of the mass army Master Shockwave provided for the cause. A low growl comes forth from the largest mech.

Eraline continues, "We were successful and did our duties as programmed. There seemed to be no need to…" Then his helm lowers to a nudge from Victor and a sigh from Toby.

Toby then pulls his back up straight and steps away from the others in a bold move, "I wanted to tell you, Master. I wanted you to know that your geniusness surpassed your own intentions but they said it would break your spark to see us going into battle knowing we understood everything and had choices."

"TOBY!" They all bark. That surprises Shockwave more than the admission. For they have not just their own individual thoughts but have created a bond. Not just to each other but to him as well. They must have been the ones to help him recover. They care for him.

"Oh," he softly vents in full understanding of their devotion to him. Not a mindless order, but… compassion.

"Sir, I'm sure our subsequent brethren-"

"Have performed better than I expected but treated just as I thought they would be." He looks right at Victor, "Just as you thought."

Everyone's helms lower to the sobering thought. Shockwave now turns away from his current active creations to his most incredible accomplishment still suspended within the tank. He promised Lord Megatron the ultimate hunter, his greatest achievement. His hand splays out to the glass but his helm turns back to his youngest and weakest creation, Toby looking to him in expectation and hope.

"Master, now that you know, what bidding do you have for us?"

"Live. Survive. Stay together. Become more."

Each helm raises and looks to the being before them. A Commander has just ordered them to live? Not to go out and fight for him but to live for them selves? Confusion comes across their faces.

"Where?" Hector asks.

"Do we stay here?" Eraline looks for orders.

"Do we go with you?" Victor looks to serve.

"Please do not come with me." Slipping his hand from the glass, he lays it on Toby's shoulder in benediction, "I set your free. I am no longer your Master. You are your own masters. Go."

With that, turns away from them and activates the chamber bringing the Predicon to life. As the vibrant dark dragon shakes the remains of it's slumber off, Shockwave steps back to his laboratory station. With a few code locks, a hyperbaric chamber drawer is released. Ever so carefully Shockwave lifts it and nestles it between his cannon-elbow and covered with a soft hand.

He brings it to Toby, the one who seemed to care most for his 'Master'. "My final gift to you," and holds it up. He unlocks the capsule and shield drops away to reveal an egg. "Look after her for me, Toby." Unspoken is for everyone to look after Toby.

Toby's mouth daws clutching the egg in his arms and against his chest. With wide liquid violet optics he asks, "Please, Master Shockwave…. Name her."

It touches Shockwave greatly that Toby wants this one to have a 'name' not a designation. One lone lilac tip strokes the egg, "Alma."

Victor steps closer, protectively as the Predicon adult leans over them to snuff his hot breath over all of them, "Will you come back?"

"I can not say," he looks up to the curious great beast. He wonders now just how much this one is sentient and how much of him is 'pet'.

"Were can we go?" Hector reaches up to scratch the dragon affectionately under the chin receiving a soft hurr in return.

Shockwave lays a hand back to the targeting console and encourages, "Use your processors. If you could out smart this genius for this long, you can figure something out. Take whatever you need, but please, do not be here when either the Decepticons or the Autobots return." With that, he steps to Eraline and rips the Decepticon sigil from his chest. "You are not warriors, you are … meant for more." Sadly he turns away and kindly bids his dragon, "Come." Loyally, the great beast does.

They all watch their former Master and his great hunter disappear through the spacebridge and out of their lives. Once the gate closes they all look to Toby and the new life in his hands.

"We must move quickly," Victor orders.

In a short work of time, two gather all the supplies they can think of. Two more plan their escape and subsequent destination.

* * *

><p>Later when Shockwave returns to his lab, he finds four Decepticon sigils and their tracking beacons hidden inside on the table neatly laid out. Searching his grid for something else, he notices one new addition to his map. The Manganese Mountain Range has a new peak:<p>

Alma.

A swell of pride comes to the genius' spark.


	11. 5 plus 2

Quint plus Two

Continuation of Helicon and Quartet. If this goes much further, I might pull from One Shots and make it it's own story. Thanks goes to Pika, ThunderRemix8 for showing me these other 'drone's. If anyone sees other interesting bots that fit into this concept, let me know. For this is becoming fun.

* * *

><p>Frank the Fuel-Tankercon hears the sounds up ahead but knows it can't be what he thinks he hears. His poor old audios must be playing tricks on him. Winding his way around the Manganese Mountain Range he zeros in on the unusual sound and energy reading. Over the next rise the sound increases. Not just in volume but also in intensity and rapidity.<p>

"Nah-ahah. No, na, no-no, he-he-he!" comes out. Sure the words mean to halt but the tone clearly does not. How….confusing.

Around the next bend, he breaks hard. For lying in the middle of the path is a helicon laid out on his back with a Predicon-dragon a little bit bigger than he standing over him… licking him? Frank blinks, yep, the dragon is licking the helicon! On the face, the arm, the leg, whatever hasn't been yanked out of his way while his tail twitches. That tail doesn't look agitated, just… playful? And the helicon is liking this attention?

All is fine until Frank is spotted just stalled and watching. The female dragon of mercury-black with very light amber accented (not the deeper hues like the males) hunches over her helicon. Frank gulps but notices this is not an attack on the helicon but a protective move. The helicon pats the dragon's neck as it gives a low growl to the Tankercon vehicle. "Hey hold on friend. Give me a moment." Patting harder gives the dragon more of a comforting shove, "Let me up, will you."

Shifting a paw to pin the lavender flyer down, the snout comes over to sniff the Tankercon. Hot breath slightly moist with heavy life but not salivating for a kill. Once more the pinned one shoves, "Alma! Let me up right now."

Hesitating for a moment longer, Alma finally complies to the order. With a mock of disgust to the dragon, our helicon brushes himself down and turns to the new one. Alma stays right behind her master ready to charge the moment this intruder makes a foul move.

For as friendly as the lavender one was with the dragon, sentry voice comes out now, "Who are you and state your purpose on this path."

Slowly unfolding to show no aggressive movement, Frank changes from a tanker vehicle to a slowly standing older bot. "I was exploring and found an unusual reading. I came to investigate."

"Exploring for whom?"

"Myself."

Hector looks up to Alma and then pings his brothers to join him. "Try again. Who do you explore for: Decepticon, Autobot or Neutral?"

Frank shakes his head, "None of them. I am a loner. I have no allegiance. I have been outcast. I ask nothing except one: Why does my signature reading find harmony with yours?"

The sound of others approaching gives Hector cause to move. Just as they come into view beside Alma, Hector circles Frank doing his own closer inspection. "What is your designation?"

"They call me Frank."

That stills Hector to stare into the blue optics of this rare one. He looks like he's lead a rough life, most certainly done self repair even if a bit shotty in some places. "You said you were a loner, so who are 'they' to name you?"

Victor swiftly searches his memory banks for any sign of who this rare bot could be. Yes they all can feel it, there is a connection to this bot but just can't pin point it. No memories, no record of the name… confusing, but yet something welcoming. Not a foe but too many questions to be safe in just letting him into their home. Most certainly not with Alma.

Alma does not break her own gaze from Frank. Her tail swishes back and forth in a calm sway but ready to pounce if need be. She may be young but most certainly she knows her role is to stay and protect these masters of hers. So Protective that when Toby comes on the scene she wraps her tail around him to hold him back. Toby tries to slap her into some slack but she forbids it.

Eraline and Victor are also doing their examination of this Tankercon. With whispered voices to each other where Hector and Toby won't hear, they begin their own list of questions. Then with a nod to Hector, Victor takes over the examination.

First thing he notices, there are no weapons visible and not really many places to hide one. "Activation date?" Frank easily answers a date that well precedes Victor or Eraline's. "Designation." Once more Frank answers. "Where do you hail from?"

Rubbing his helm he grouses, "Shockwave's laboratory."

That brings the four back to Toby and Alma's tail. "It's him. The mysterious first one." Toby practically bounces.

"Stop, Toby. That's not… possible. He was…"

Hector, turns between Eraline and Victor, "I thought you were first?"

"We were the first in mass PRODUCTION, but there was one before us. One that Lord Megatron determined was unworthy."

Frank's lowered helm nods, "Yes. I was designed to refuel the troops or medics or whomever. A resupply tanker. Commander Starscream said I was useless to the Seekers because I could not fly and was not fast enough to aid ground troops." That leaves the flyer and speedster looking at each other's improved abilities.

Toby is the one to poke his head from between his brothers since Alma still won't let him go, "Frank, what are you doing out here alone?"

They all know that he doesn't mean this specific spot but out of the laboratory. Frank rubs his temple to remember, "After I heard I was useless, all I know, is that I found myself waking up in a refugee camp. I did what I could in helping shuttle supplies knowing that my master cast me aside and abandoned me like the worthless project I was."

"I did not cast you aside."

They all turn to the large purple bot standing on the ledge of the canyon path two stories above them Planting one pede to the side, he easily digs the other beside it and remaining upright, using a lone hand to guide his decent, slides down the soft canyon wall like a skier.

With a last light leap-thud he lands before Alma between Frank and his other creations. The four have broad smiles for their creator's return. Alma releases Toby to move before her creator and lower her helm into his reaching touch. With a soft hand and purring hurr for her, caresses her crest. "Toby, she looks healthy, you have done well."

"Thank you, M-Shockwave." With a nod to each he sees they are all well and like wise they give respectful nods back that they are very pleased to see him again as well. Shockwave turns to the one bot who does not understand.

"Frank, is that what you are called?"

"Master," he gives a curt-bit response.

Shockwave takes a sigh and tries again, "Emotions may be illogical in a time of war, but I do have them. Loyalty is far above any of my others." Frank doesn't seem to care for this trail of conversation but knows it is not his place to say anything. Shockwave presses on, "You were my first attempt to aid in the loyalty of the Decepticon cause and ensure that our soldiers lived and survived. The greatest need our soldiers have is medical attention and fuel. I had your holding tank at an acceptable capacity and an engine large enough to haul it, but I did not have it designed well enough to be effective to the military command's needs."

"So I was a failure," Frank accepts the truth.

"No to me." The tone is ever so soft and warm. Not one these bots has ever heard. A tone that warms Alma and she nuzzles into him again over his broad shoulder. Shockwave digs his long digits into her plates to give her a good scratching like the male on Earth serving Lord Megatron enjoys.

"What happened?" Hector presses on to ease Frank and quell all of their curiosities.

"Commander Starscream deemed my project a failure. Too stupid to see the bigger picture, it was decided to terminate my project." They all hold their breath. Frank and Shockwave lock gazes, "I could not euthanize a perfectly good project. Maybe you were not meant to be for the Decepticon Cause, but there is no need to deactivate you so easily." Slowly laying a warm hand on Frank's shoulder, Shockwave continues, "It was war and there are innocents out there trying to make their way to shelter and… they had needs I could not aid with. But you could."

Frank understands now that Shockwave had brought him to the refugee tent to aid them. He had no been abandoned, he had been gifted a free life. Looking to the others in his mist he can see that they too do not bear their master's sigil. "And they?"

"Have been set free. If I had known you were sentient, I would have told you what I was planning. I did not know you had a conciseness like us. I am sorry."

Toby ducks under Alma's neck and takes Frank's arm, "Well, I guess that means that it's time you came home. Come on." Tugging the arm again, Toby leads Frank through the others and down the path, "So tell me, what's it like out there? What have you seen? Met anyone interesting?"

The others watch Frank and Toby walk away knowing it was probably time to head back as well. Eraline follows the others, with Victor falling in beside him easily. Hector scratches under Alma's chin again and turns to Shockwave, "Would you like to come?" Shockwave ponders the thought. "Even for just a few moment to check up on us?"

Shockwave knows that they are welcoming him into their home. Flaying a hand out, he silently asks for Hector to lead the way. Hearing something, Alma bounds around the last two bots and over the next two.

Hector laughs, "Toby must be carrying a treat and just now broke it out. We have been experimenting with different wrappers to conceal them from her. She went through a whole jar. Gorged on them so much she was sick."

Shockwave chuckles lightly seeing the young dragon bounding like a turbo-puppy, "Yes they do have quite the scent trackers."

Hector smiles up to the genius, "Got any ideas?"

Scratching an antenna connector spot, he hums, "I might."

"Got any ideas on how to get Toby to stop creating the most horrendous tasting products and getting us to taste test them?"

Shockwave stops and stares at Hector. Hector turns back surprised that Shockwave had stopped. "Really?"

Hector nods, "Yes, it's awful. Can you just remove my taste-sensors?"

Shockwave shakes his head, "No, but maybe we can adjust his!"

"Do that BEFORE he offers you anything to eat," Hector grimaces.

Shockwave releases the most glorious laugh he's had in a very long time.


	12. Stupid Skywarp

Bent too Far

Yeah Skywarp, I know how you feel.  
>BrotherlyFriendship  
>HurtAngst

*****  
>"Shut up."<br>It wasn't the words that tuned heads, it was the way it was said. Hissed. Seethed. Furious? Angry? No.  
>Hurt.<p>

Frenzy just had to laugh in reply. "What did you say to me, Stupid?"  
>Skywarp shakes his head and balls up his fists. "I said shut up." Then he turns and looks at everyone in the room. "All of you. Just shut the hell UP."<br>Some are still snickering to Skywarp telling the motor mouth to shut up. Others though are noticing the tone in which is was said and just gape. Daft and goofy Skywarp angry? Since when has he had any REAL emotions?  
>Starscream steps forward, "Skywar-"<br>"NO!" Skywarp viciously shakes his head the cherry and white one stalling his advance. "This has been a long time coming. NO! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"  
>Now the room is silent, except for Frenzy. "Oh yeah, wha'da ya goona do, Dork-O-Con?"<br>Skywarp doesn't answer him. Thundercracker notices something is not right here and carefully tries, "Frenzy, shut up." Soundwave lays a hand on Frenzy's shoulder to make Thundercracker's words an order. Frenzy does as Soundwave bids.

Skywarp moves to the center of the room and takes a slow turn to address them all now staring at him. "That's right, I'm dorky, I'm dumb, I'm stupid and I'm worthless to all of you. I'm nothing but a daft bunny who can't figure out how to manage my own financial account. That's right, I'm so dumb I can't figure out how to clean up the desktop to my personal computer. That's right I'm so stupid I forget to spell check my rare reports I turn in. That's right I'm so lazy I can't ever get some of these stains out of my armor. That's right, I'm so ugly with my blotched face from a reaction to a prank."  
>His chest is heaving and venting in furious anger. It's clear, he's had it up to here. Skywarp has lost it and is now letting it all spill out.<br>He pokes a finger at Frenzy who is stunned by a clear cut statement harsh statements that everyone has said behind his winged back that no one ever thought sunk into the daft helm and goofy spark.  
>"I might not be as smart as a professional swindler and screw things up whenever I try. I might not be a genius like others, so make fun of me!" He flicks a look to Shockwave and then to Soundwave who just blink in awe.<br>He shoves a glare to Thundercracker, "I might not ponder the philosophies of the great martyrs of our past and make massive plans for our future. I live for the moment, so chide me for THAT!" Thundercracker's jaw slackens seeing Skywarp is deeply hurt.  
>With a flick to Starscream he presses on, "I may not have great ambitions to rise to power. I don't want it. I repeatedly failed the Commander's test. So mock me for not being qualified to lead no matter how much I repeatedly studied and honestly TRIED!" Starscream tries to say something but Skywarp cuts him off. "Shut up, this is my turn to yell a scream like everyone else has about their lives and I have remained silent!"<br>He even dares to look at Megatron, "I'm not strong, brave and powerful, so beat me for it. Make fun of me for it. Shove me around because of it." Megatron says nothing. He's not a fool, he knows Skywarp has a brain, he just never understood how it worked. Now, he's beginning to see. His spark is what leads him, not his brain.

With a slammed vicious fist to his own cockpit making everyone else wince, Skywarp presses on. "I'm goofy. I like to laugh. I like to have a good time and I try to make you all laugh. I try over and over again to physically and emotionally support you in area where I am severely lacking. So PUT ME DOWN FOR IT!"  
>He chokes and then shrugs throwing his hands high in the air to give up. "I try to do fun creative things for you all and what do I get in return? Made fun of. 'It looks hideous.' 'It tastes awful.' 'It's not my color.' 'It wasn't even my birthday.'<br>"Fine, put me down for it, make me look stupid. Throw it back in my face because it's dumb and ugly just like me. Tell me what you really think of it! Tell me how stupid, ugly, and 'too old for this shit' I am. Tell me I should act my age. Tell me I should be more like any of you! Tell me I should draw better, cook better, work harder, be stronger, look better. Well you know what?…"  
>"….screw you," he seethes a whisper. "All of you can just…."<p>

His chest heaves. His blood boils. His fingers are cutting into his palms, but the room remains still silent. Or it was.  
>"Skywarp-" but Thundercracker stops when Skywarp shakes his head and looks way in shame. He really doesn't want pity. It sickens him even more that Thundercracker is looking at him like that. All he wants is an ounce of respect.<p>

Skywarp looks up to Shockwave instead of his dear friend, "Who took away your to nasty smelly experiment? Sure I complained -who wouldn't is was disgusting- but I still did it anyways and never told anyone it was a failure. Your honor is important to you and I respected that." The purple pede shuffles to the truth of that.  
>To Soundwave, "Who hacked and dropped those mysterious tunes you secretly like into your box with out asking just because and so no one would ever know?" The blue mech lowers his helm.<br>"Who sat by your bedside and read you dumb stories to take you mind off your self made injuries?" He looks between Rumble and Frenzy. Their jaws flap but wisely say nothing.  
>"Who secretly refills your secret stash of candies into your locked desk drawer?" He looks to Megatron who just quirks a brow. He wondered but took it for granted.<br>Back he turns to Thundercracker, "Who listens to your dreams that will never ever come true but then sends you images to your computer so you won't give up on them?" Thundercracker's shoulders sink. It's irritating to get those things from Skywarp, but the mech's spark is always in the right place. He knows Skywarp only means well even if it is irritating as all get-out.  
>Once more he turns his look to Starscream. "Who tries to lighten your harsh day? Command is stressful, I know that good and well, I'm not THAT daft. Taking and giving orders is no easy task. I try and yes I consistently fail to make you day a little lighter. And I am very sorry every time I make it worse for you, it NOT my intentions." Starscream is a about to move, but the mech finally turns to the only one who can truly understand.<p>

Boldly with a stride that few have ever seen him walk, he looks right at Megatron with a pure and concise question. There is not one iota of stupidity in it: "I want to ask you something, Megatron. Have you ever honestly questioned my intentions or loyalty?"  
>Now even Megatron feels his spark sink a little for the mech. Of all the things he wants to ask, he knows this is not the time or place. Right now, Skywarp is absolutely right and he needs to be supported. "No, Skywarp, never."<br>"Thank you, My Liege." The honest respectful tone Skywarp gives Megatron leaves the Lord to dip his own helm a tiny bit in acceptance to the honor given. "I do my best not to let you down, My Lord." Megatron nods in agreement to that.

The purple and black bruised flyer's next statement starts by looking at Megatron but then turns round to Astrotrain, the Constructicons and several others in the room. "I might not be the fastest or the strongest, but I pull my fair share of the weight around here. When push comes to shove and there is a serious danger, I'm there. Who warped Ravage out of the bay before the explosion? Who held up a brace in the drenching rain while you welded it back together so Nemesis could be on her way before the real deluge came? Who warpped tons beyond tons of worthless data pads when we came to Earth? Who has unloaded mountains of Energon because we needed more manual labor? Hum? Oh that's right, the stupid, ugly, old, worthless idiot who told jokes and quirky antidotes the whole time we did a dull and mundane job. I didn't hear anyone complaining when we finally got Soundwave to utter a snort."  
>A couple shuffle their pedes around. Skywarp looks right at Shockwave, "I even got you with that stupid 'what's red and smells like blue paint' joke while waiting for an asinine long experiment to finally boil." Shockwave rubs the back of his neck, that was a joke so stupid it made him snort half a chuckle. Something he just didn't think was possible. It makes his cheeks flush seeing everyone look at him now.<br>No one thought Shockwave had a sense of humor. Then again, no one knew Skywarp's feelings could ever be hurt.

Skywarp looks to his trine mates. His brothers in arms. His two best friends. The two that keep him sane and safe. Without them, he would have given up all hope and care for life itself. His face is pained and scared and he unfolds his deepest fear, "You are the closet ones in my life. I'm terrified of losing you. Not just your lives, but your sanity. What if this war crushes you so badly that you implode or take your own lives because you can't hack it anymore? I need you to see there is more than the cause to live for." He doesn't even look to Megatron for that, for even the leader agrees 'the cause' is centered around LIFE.  
>The purple and black mech takes a few strides forward and looks into each of their faces. "My biggest fear is being so dorky, stupid, and annoying that you want nothing to do with me anymore. I'm terrified that one joke or dumb gift might just go too far and instead of the war taking your sanity, it is something I have done. I'm afraid that my inability to grasp the higher functions of computer skills, battle plans, a misconstrued statement, a joke might cut too deep, or you constantly helping me is going to want you to finally shove me away. Most of all…. I'm sickenly terrified I'm going to irritate the crap out of you too far that you are going to wash your hands of my quirky, dorky, dumminess, and will go on with your lives without me."<br>He chokes on a single sob and then he spills it, "I love your smartness. I love your strength. I love your devotion. I love your creativity. I absolutely thrive and live for your victories weather I am apart of them or not. I feed off of your successes. I love you for spending time with me. I love you both, but if I am more of a chaffing bur than a gifted blessing to you…."

He steps back from them. For the first time, everyone watches Skywarp slowly fade away. Not a blink and poof he's gone like normal. No, this time.. He just….  
>…..fades<br>….away.

There's no sign that he was ever in the room. There's no drastic mark. The room doesn't feel any different. The other members of the group just look at the blank spot in the middle of the room. No final bomb of confetti. No surprise. Nothing. Just empty space.

To everyone's surprise, Skywarp doesn't come back right away. In fact, it's days… weeks and there is no sign of Skywarp.  
>Nemesis doesn't implode. No computers explode. No wild music starts blasting from the speakers. The cargo still gets loaded and unloaded. Experiments still go on. Missions still go on; success and failure but none really needed a purple and black Seeker to make or break them.<br>Thundercracker finds his quarters clean and his processor unaching for more days in a row than he ever knew.  
>Starscream finds less reports to turn in about odd incidences.<br>Shockwave finds his assisting drones a lot less colorful these days.  
>Soundwave finds no new surprise music in his personal stash.<br>Rumble and Frenzy find things a lot less interesting and thus working harder.

Life goes on. No one asks about Skywarp. No one openly notices anything different with one less purple and black flying mech around.

Megatron sinks to his chair and opens his desk drawer only to find his jar of sweets empty. Picking up the empty purple jar and turning it back and forth in the waning moonlight, he sighs. Yes he admits, he misses Skywarp and the break he brings to a mundane day. The mech was entertainment even if he was a bit of a pest as well. His spark has always been in the right place even if his processor his a bit off kilter.  
>The leader has noticed that morel is a lot quieter these days. Not a huge change, after all Rumble and Frenzy are still around, but he has noticed two mechs most of all who are a lot quieter. Still they are professionals and are getting the tasks done, a bit more serious if not solemn. Megatron may not be touchy-feely, but he knows damn well what it means to be appreciated. Hell wasn't that why he started this war? Just a little bit of respect and wanting to be acknowledged as someone, not just another cog or drone?<br>Skywarp is not asking for a metal or a promotion. The mech is only asking for a single drop of respect for his hard work and presence. Just a smile and a pat of saying, "Good to see you Skywarp."  
>Megatron caresses a tiny blemish in the empty jar's rim as if touching the tiny empty blemish-spot in his life. "Skywarp, where are you?" He honestly and seriously asks the question.<p>

Slowly Skywarp comes back into view standing before the desk with a bag to refill the jar. Slowly Megatron lifts his head and watches Skywarp take the jar from his slightly surprised hands refilling it.  
>"You never left, did you?" The former kicked around miner turned gladiator asks the lighter insignificant mech before him.<br>Silently the black helm shakes his head and hands the filled jar back over. Megatron hands one of the candies over to his Sergeant. Skywarp takes it, unwraps it and wrinkles his nose, "I do not understand why you like these, they're awful," yet pops it into his mouth.  
>Megatron takes one too sloshing it to a cheek to as rather curiously, "Then why take it?"<br>Skywarp takes a shaky breath and gives an almost tearful smile, "Because, you cared enough to gave it to me, Megatron."  
>Megatron walks around the desk and pulls him into his arms. At that, Skywarp does sob. With a brotherly cup to the helm, Megatron lets the mech cry on his shoulder. "You were missed in their sparks more than you will ever know or they can ever express into words." Of course, neither will ever speak of this moment. Skywarp will never admit he broke down and Megatron will never admit to giving sympathy.<br>Skywarp is no fool, he knows why Megatron is helping him now like he did during the cargo bay rant. He might have been young when he watched and awed over the beaten and abused gladiator rally the sparks of the forlorn and forgotten. The young flyer was one of them. Megatron was one of the reasons he tried over and over again to pass that Commander's test with the Elite Guard hoping to help the rising warrior. But he just didn't have the mental ability to make the killing decisions or the intellect to out smart the enemy. Constantly he failed no matter how many times he tried and even cheated still losing. It wasn't in Primus' plan for him. Still, he never cried over it. He has his strength in other areas and vowed to use his strengths there.  
>And he did. Megatron grips and massages into Skywarp's strong neck. The mech has been hiding behind his warm and fun side. Some use anger as their shield. Some use hurt. Others use pride. Now he sees that Skywarp has been using his care and support to other's strengths as his motivation and his daft-humor as his shield against imploding. Respect was left far behind to be dragged through the dirt and trampled upon by others climbing over Skywarp into their own arrogant glory.<br>Pulling back, Megatron lifts the honorable mech's chin. "I'm sorry."  
>Skywarp pushes further back breaking all physical contact and shakes his head, "Please don't. I can't stand the pity." In fact he is wiping his optics in shame to his tears.<br>Megatron has to smile to that. The mech is not going to be all emotional over his open confession. He's going to go back to being who he always was. All he wants is a drop of respect and nothing more. He does not want to be an annoyance and a burden to anyone. He might not have boisterous pride, but he does have some self pride. Sergeant Skywarp just wants to be part of the team, not a hindrance. So with a light bonk of the fist to the shoulder guard, the leader smirks, "Then get out and get to work. A shipment of parts for Shockwave is coming into bay two. We need an extra set of hands."  
>Skywarp pulls his back straight and gives his leader a rare salute. Megatron gives it back for a change making Skywarp's spark skip a beat.<br>As he heads to the door, Megatron softly asks looking back to his filled jar. "Where do you get the refills?"  
>Skywarp smirks, "Here and there." Megatron looks at the bag and gives him just a look to answer where this stash came from. With a last shrug, Skywarp gives a decidedly evil grin, "You know, there has just been too much tension between our first and second in command. I figured it was time the Autobots felt the same way."<br>Megatron's brows furrow in confusion. So Skywarp finishes, "I have a feeling Prowl is having a very hard time explaining why he stole Optimus' secret stash of candies and why he won't give the rest back."  
>For the first time in a very long time, the halls of Nemesis ring with laughter. Not just any laughter, but the roaring, rolling, tear bringing laughter coming from their proud and great laughter. No one has heard Megatron laugh so hard and so long in… eons. That leaves everyone stalled and poking their heads into the hallway where they see a smug and rather proud purple and black Seeker striding his way to Cargo Bay 2.<p> 


	13. Sulking Skywar

Sulking Skywarp

_Another moment that Skywarp and I vented. The Thundercracker here is a mosh of several people in my life. Thanks go to them all._

* * *

><p>Thundercracker takes a slow lazy spiral around Nemesis. Starting at her nose at the Seekers and Flyer's reserved hatch, he rises up over her top and then down the port side to come under the belly and up the starboard side to crest over the top a few meters further up and then down the port side again. Like a youngling might wrap a ribbon around and around a finger, he let his contrail go round and round the ship until he gets himself to the back of the sharp tipped spine where the "spoiler" actually contains long distant senor arrays. Using the upright support as a back rest, the black and purple mech practically blends in with Dear Nemesis' own colorings. The only thing is though that the royal blue and purity white one has run patrol for Her enough times to know this isn't a piece of Her, on top of that, he has sat with the purple mech enough times against the second or third support of the Array Bench as She makes her way through the stars.<br>With the final twist, he rises up and ever so softly flips to his pedes landing a respectful distance from the brooding one. Skywarp doesn't even look to his 'brother' he just continues to look out into the distance with his arms wrapped around his knees. Thundercracker knows better than to start a conversation, so he just sits down beside his friend and pulls out the Ener-chewies that are a vice to both of them. Even the scent of them doesn't change the darker colored one, that does bother the elder one. With a heavy sigh, Thundercracker suckles on a chewie and leans against his own strut.

Skywarp is no fool, he knows exactly what Thundercracker is up to. He saw the soft slow way his close friend was approaching giving him time to flit off if he wanted to, but he didn't know what he wanted. Both of them know the other one is there and why, but still no words are said. Like an open com-line but no one speaking. Thundercracker doesn't want to express empty words nor Skywarp want to hear them. So Skywarp sulks and Thundercracker waits patiently.  
>Skywarp wants the company but he didn't.<br>He wants the compassion but he doesn't want to be pitied.  
>He wants the comfort but not the coddling.<br>He wants to know he is not dumb, but not the complacent words.  
>He wants reassurance but he knows he should just suck it up and be a grown up mech.<p>

With a deep lavender sigh of his own, he tries to shove way this self-beratement. Thundercracker shouldn't be here. Skywarp shouldn't be here. He's watched his little sister die in his arms and survived to become part of the Elite Guard. He is made of stronger stuff and yet can't pull out of it this time. Clenching his fists, he KNOWS what needs to be done. He KNOWS how he should be acting. He KNOWS, he knows, he knows… but gosh damn-it why does he have these frick'n emotions!  
>This time his cleansing breath is a lot more shaky and labored.<br>"I wish I was Shockwave or Soundwave," Skywarp finally mutters.  
>Thundercracker knows not to coddle or pander the mech. Instead he asks a logical questions that fits himself, Shockwave and Soundwave. "How like them?"<br>"Perfect. Emotionless. Geniuses. Highly respected." Skywarp glares at Thundercracker. "Like you."  
>Thundercracker sighs ashamed to the last attribute. As much as that should be a compliment, it's more like a backhanded one. "Skywarp…," but he has no idea where to go from there.<br>"KnockOut blocked my warping," this time he groans.  
>"He cares-"<br>"He was under orders!" Skywarp hisses. "I'm a fucking joke and a liability."  
>Thundercracker reaches a hand out only to have the wrist grabbed and thrown away. It actually hurt! Rubbing the wrist, the blue mech tries again, "It's not your fault about the door."<br>Skywarp sags his shoulders and cants his helm, "Oh please, don't even try that shit with me. I was the last one out, everyone knows it. Hell Megatron even told me to lock the door, but I just frigg'n forgot trying to keep everything else organized up here in this dizzy dome! How could I forget something so simple as to SHUT THE DAMNED DOOR! Even Rumble and Frenzie know THAT!" He throws his hands up and turns away.  
>Thundercracker tries again, "Megatron didn't punish you did he?"<br>Skywarp whips back, "Oh we don't even know the damages done yet. With half the crew on recharge and only the dumb droids on duty along with all the reports of other ships in the area being cased by those Pirate mini drones, we don't even KNOW yet if anything is missing or the security pad downloaded waiting for us to leave the house during the next mission. Don't Thundercracker, do not even try to let me skate-on -by with how serious that one was. A whole cycle and the damned door was wide open for anyone to enter, don't … just don't."  
>Thundercracker nods in accepting Skywarp take responsibility for that one. The part that hurt Skywarp's pride the most was that Megatron DIDN'T blow a fuse. Skywarp was already feeling like shit because of the stunt Starscream pulled the night before bruising his trine's trust, for that Megatron let punishment be overlooked. If the Pirates do come back and steal something serious, then yes, Megatron probably will let Skywarp have it, for now though…pity is the harshest punishment he could give any mech. Well, and then having the medic block his warping-ability.<p>

"What Starscream did hurts even more," Skywarp finally grabs one of the chewies.  
>Thundercracker snorts to that, "Well, Starscream is Starscream. Did you really expect him to act any different?"<br>Skywarp turns and thrusts into his face, "He lied TO MY FACE! With that smug little grin of his, when I asked him if he was going on a mission for Megatron, he lied to my face. He told me he was just going to guide Astrotrain home. Bullshit. He got Astrotrain on course, and THEN went on Megatron's mission. He KNEW we were supposed have a game of chess just to calm us both down before the mission today. And what did that stupid Fragger do? Scouted for the mission. I specifically ASKED him if he was going to work, he said NO and then turned round and did it!"  
>Thundercracker holds his hands up in defense, "You know it's his routine."<br>"Routine? To scout a mission, maybe but not always. That I don't care about that, its the fact he LIED to my face about it and THEN was late and didn't have the COGS to ping anyone? Not even Megatron knew where he was. For all we knew he had been captured or injured in an accident but he didn't give a fucking care for anyone. You know, not like our feelings for him mean shit to him or anything. You know… just glad to see he cares that we care about him or anything!"  
>With this rant released, Skywarp thrusts to his pedes and goes to the very edge of the platform on the tail of the great ship. As a flyer, the fear of falling doesn't bother him, but the fear of losing someone most certainly does. The pain of knowing that dear-one doesn't give a retrorat's pajamas to give a simple ping 'Going to be late, checking on something' just reminds Skywarp how insignificant 'feelings' are.<p>

Thundercracker looks up to his friend toying with the candy although the rest of his frame is bristling in anger for himself, Starscream and then….Megatron.  
>Before the mission this morning, Megatron knew that Skywarp was planning on helping a new set of Seeker's get acclimated but 'by-the-way' at the last moment changed his schedule clashing with his time with Thundercracker. This of course was informed to him orns after they got back from the mission and had nothing to do with the door incident. This was just plain rudeness and asserting his authority wherever he saw fit. Then again he is known as the Lord of Chaos and if any of the troops couldn't handle that, they were free to leave….there's an Energon mine that could always use more laborers.<p>

"I want that transfer to the mines. I don't give a fuck if it's underground. I'm already being held underwater now. I can't breathe. I can't think. I want out."  
>Thundercracker's spark cringes and his whole chest goes tight in pain. "How-how far out?"<br>Skywarp turns and smiles shaking his head, "No, Thundercracker, never like that. I would never do that to you, my brother." With that he holds a hand out to reassure the blue one that he would never take the cowards way out of his pain.  
>"I talked to Rose over at the mines. I like her, I've me her when running escort with Astrotrain with the supply runs. The workers there are happy. The workers work hard. She listens to them."<br>Skywarp tries to pull his hand back but Thundercracker won't let go. "But that would mean-"  
>"Yes, it would." Skywarp pulls his hand away and looks back over the vastness of space. "I'm not you, Thundercracker. I have some self respect even if it's hard to see right now." He scoffs looking down to his cockpit chest. "You know, it takes being kicked this far down for even me to find my self respect. None of them could see it neither could I, that's why I just kept on letting myself be shoved and pushed around. But I think I've been pushed to my limit one too many times."<br>"But that blow up awhile ago…?" Thundercracker is confused.  
>"Yeah, I saw how life goes on with out me. Yeah, Megatron showed me some respect for a moment, but he has a job to do. He's not my father, just my Sire. I will serve him, just not here anymore."<br>Before Skywarp can make the leap, Thundercracker pushes out another bit of advice. "They have feelings."  
>"Who?" Skywarp stalls his momentum by grasping the array.<br>"Soundwave, Shockwave, Megatron. They have emotions. They just bury them or let them not effect them so easily."  
>Skywarp huffs, "Good for them, but I'm not them. Like I said, I wish I was them then I would deal with things as perfectly as them, but I'm not, so I can't." With an artificial lighthearted shrug, uses his best cocky-Rumble voice, "Eh, whatevers. Who cares?" He shrugs a few more exaggerated times to just prove his point that some take things so easily and don't give a damn about the rest.<br>Thundercracker rises this time and lays his firm hands on Skywarp's shoulders to stop the carefree shrugs that are irritating him more than anything. The thought of Skywarp being able to shrug his emotions off like fallen leaves from his shoulders kills him. "No you aren't like them, but nor are they like you. They haven't your gift of humor. They haven't your gift of brotherly love for arrogant and confusing Starscream or cold me."  
>Skywarp lays his hands on Thundercracker's shoulders, "You aren't cold, Thundercracker. You're just…smarter than I. You're just more stable than I. I need you but I need this far less, please understand that."<br>Thundercracker takes those shoulders and pulls them closer to himself wrapping his arms around the younger brittle one. Skywarp doesn't want to admit it, but getting the rare Thundercracker-hug is enough to just possibly make him change his mind in leaving their trine. Crap he can feel himself choke up, another sign of his weakness. He lightly pounds his fist on his 'brother's back.  
>"Frag you, Thundercracker. Why did you have to go an do that?" Although he's not abandoning the embrace.<br>"Because I have always admired the way you are more than willing to show your care for others be it a random hug for me, a rant for Starscream being late or getting hurt -again-, or your kooky sense of humor for others. Come on," He pulls back showing Skywarp his handsome broad grin, "That pool you had about who could make Soundwave or Shockwave laugh first was one of the highlights of our days. It's still being talked about. Even between those two."  
>"Still can't believe Megatron won, eh but then again he always wins, doesn't he?" That started as a warm smile and slid to a frown at the end leaving Skywarp to pull back. "I need to stay sane, Thundercracker otherwise I will be no good to you anywhere we go."<br>Thundercracker reaches out slides a hand down the shoulders to grasp the arms and grips them tightly. "I know this is a cross road for you Skywarp, but you also need to know, I will come whenever you call. You can always come back to me. I will leave the comline open for you alone."  
>"Ah shit-" Skywarp chokes and the tear streaks down his face. With a whirl he flips over the side of the ship and flips to his Tetrajet form to dash into the darkness.<br>Thundercracker takes a sigh. How many times has he shut down the comlink with compassionate Skywarp because he just needed his peace? How many times has he shut the door on Skywarp's mushy because it was choking him and needed space? Leaning on the side of the ship, he has to admit, it's hard to watch Skywarp just close up and dash away, but he understands completely. Sometimes you just need the quiet of space and the friction over your body to quiet your thoughts and yet remind you that you are alive.

"Thank you, Thundercracker for always being there for me." The purple and black jet is gone. He didn't really need to check and make sure the line was open. No, he needed to leave a message letting the other know he was going to be just fine because he knew that there was one person in this universe who understood him….


	14. Strutting Seductive Skywarp

Strutting Skywarp

Thanks to Valong and all her wonderful artists. Gosh I would love to see this in a video. The song? Paralyzer by Finger Eleven {Wicked beat} Oh yes, I am pondering more for the other two. Humm, this may get moved to it's own story later... maybe.

Thank you guest-Roserage! (reupdates)

* * *

><p>As the beat begins to thump out from the new song, the dark pede begins tapping in time to the spark-rate pulsing-beat as pounds against his chest from the nearby speaker. Standing Skywarp lowers the drink from his lips as the tune calms, turning his attention from the table where he is talking to his trine mates to the heat he feels coming his way. Lifting his optic sight over the top of the seated cherry red commander, there he sees a set of black optics on him from across the room. A tug to his lip pulls out as the words to the song hit him. He flashes his own red optics at the dark ones before he relaxes his grip on the drink and pushes off the table with out even excusing himself from the conversation. The other two just watch in curiosity as those deadly powerful legs thrust their way to the main path. Was it his imagination or did the path actually clear between them as he commands his way across the floor.<br>With a belly-dancer's rotation of her hips and seductive rise of her crossed wrists over her helm placing the palms skyward, she turns her back on him and accents the staccato beat with her stiletto's pedes and swish of her curves. She's daring him to follow her with a luring finger.  
>He might follow, but the smile is pulling to a smug one of conquest. Yes, he knows this song and the words. If she wants to toy with him, he will do it right back. He stomps right back in time to the beat cocking those hips right and left accentuating his tasset and the weapon it contains. Yeah he's a bit nervous to who she is and what she could do to him. Why the hell did he let Starscream land them here? Then again, he does like a good challenge and he is know to throw caution to the wind many a-time.<br>She gives a curl of her helm over her bare shoulder to the drop and clapping beat and smirks to him following her. With a toss of her helm and another roll of her low slung armored hips, she uses a one-finger-pull through the air over her shoulder to have him continue following her into a seductive trap.  
>As she reaches the end of her run, she sees that everyone's attention is behind her. With a turn on a pointed heal, she sees that he has stopped dead center to the path she strode. There he is with crossed arms over his chest with a canted helm and that 'Oh really?" look. It was rather pretentious of her to think he was that easy to just walk right into her sweet lined trap.<br>Keeping his optics on her, snags a drink off the next passing tray and downs it in one shot dropping it onto a tray of empties going back the other direction. He never breaks his look with her. She continues to stare at him. No, through him.  
>His chin dips and steels his gaze. If this had been the 'Pits and a physical fight, he would be lowering his shoulder keeping them level helm tipped up, pulling back on his hips, coiling his biceps, bringing his open hands up, flickering his fingers in ready to charge or counter a strike. But this isn't a physical fight, it's a battle of sexual-wills. Smug coyness. A rakish smirk of that dipped chin and halving his lit optics says it all:<br>'Bring it on. Come and get me.'

Those Black Hole optics release two more stars-of-shock. In her own cocky strut, she slings those hips back and forth in time to the beat. Her bare belly and corseted chest just accentuates her slithering and seductive body. All sights are on both of them and this sultry show they are putting on. She is not slowing down and his smirk is getting wider and wider until the fangs show. It's ticking her off more and more with each strut. Just as she is to the point where she will either have to slow down or turn away, he takes three bold fast steps forward. Her optics release two more shocking-stars to impact and…  
>She walks right through him.<p>

The calls of the room go out loud and cheering to diss-ing her. Starscream's cackle is bold and of pure pride to his trine mate's move -who ignores it reaching for a drink someone hands him in congratulations to the slick move. Thundercracker doesn't hold back this time. In a rare show of joining the crowd, Thundercracker gives off a stadium-whistle to his wingmate.  
>That does surprise Skywarp, cocking a brow. Thundercracker is such a reserved mech that he rarely even privately tells Skywarp his pride to a successful mission, so for him to congratulate him on this public display of cockiness?! With a gentlemech's bow (that Thundercracker didn't know the purple mech knew how to execute), tips his fire-water drink to the truly eloquent one in toast. Then with a smirk to the other rather randy trine-mate, tosses it down his throat and struts right back toward his torturer and conquest.<br>Her hand comes up to strike his cheek but it goes right through again, then he becomes solid as he grabs the falling hand pinning it to her opposite barely covered hip pinning the other wrist to it's side as well. All she can do is jut her prideful chin up into his face.  
>He smiles down on her accessing his options. His arrogant smile fades to a cruel one. His pride filled optics go dark in attack. His cruel mouth lowers and takes her lips in the sweetest kiss possible. Light, lingering with promise to torture her body all over with his breathy weightless butterfly kisses. Those kisses promise to make her light-headed as only an experienced flyer can.<br>She has no idea he has released her wrists until he cups the small of her bare back. Still his kiss is barely there leaving her to make the next move. If she wants more she will have to instigate it and press into it. Her hands move over his taught belly and he fades….

This time all astonishment from the pretentious establishment are behind covered mouths. A seductive femme is left standing in the middle of the dance floor kissing thin air and trying to caress… nothing.  
>No one moves or even adjusts their optics from the purely embarrassed femme in the middle of the room until they see three Seekers leave a table and stride out the main door. All heads look. The last one is purple and black. All three stop at the door and turn back to look at the scene they have caused. With a soft wink, the violet rouge blows her a kiss from his hand in the form of a lavender puff-blur.<br>To her surprise, the lavender-kiss actually lands fully on her lips taking her away in a cloud of bliss.

The catcall this time never reaches the purple mech or his invisible conquest. Starscream shakes his head, "Show off."  
>Thundercracker smirks, "Oh you're just pissed because he one-upped you."<br>For that, Starscream punches Thundercracker in the shoulder and takes off.


End file.
